Legacy
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: My mother left me a request- to enter to the Hall of Fame in every region, to enter the hardest league of the Kalos region, and to beat my father, who intends to use Legendary Pokemon for some purpose. Sound easy? Hell no. Pokemon die in battles, trainers are restricted to one capture per route... Oh, and I HATE battling! [Loosely follows games from Kanto to as far as I go].
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

You never know where life will take you. It can change in the blink of an eye. Looks, attitude, dreams, and even fears can change as time passes by. Life is fleeting and short, but so much can happen during the time life occurs. Obviously, you are wondering why I am saying this. It is true, for me and for you.

Haha I rhymed there. Anyways, my life changed in the blink of an eye. In a way, I wish it never happened. I wish that my life could have stayed the same, back when I was a young. I wish that the naivety and innocence that a child had would have stayed with me, rather than me having to grow up and get older.

The change in my life happened when I was 15. This was the day that I actually changed my life goals. My life changed from a town resident to a traveller. My goals changed from becoming a nurse to becoming a fighter. II shifted from healer to trainer in the time span of a day. This was what life threw at me and what I had to complete.

Now, you are wondering why I had this drastic change. This was because of what my mother wanted me to complete.

My mother was always open to my choices. I was a pacifist. While I knew how to fight, I prefered not to. I was a healer. I took care of everyone. I was empathetic, naive, and emotional. And mother respected that, until my fifteenth birthday.

 **January 16, 2010**

The change started when my mother ended up in a car accident. She was severely injured, where her right leg was crushed and had to be amputated, she had second degree burn marks throughout her body, and multiple lacerations everywhere. My best friend, Daisy Oak, ended up taking me to the hospital as she could legally drive.

Seeing mom that way was terrible. She was in a bed, strapped to the IV units that were next to her. A ventilator was placed on her mouth, allowing her to still take in oxygen. The stench of dried blood filled the air, as I saw the nurse applying new bandages to the stump that was her right leg.

"Will she be all right?" I asked the nurse, feeling tears come up to my eyes as I saw her in this state. _No, this was no time to cry. Mom needs me to be strong._

"I am sorry. I do not know at this point," the nurse replied. I stifled a sob and looked at my mother.

"Mom…" I said, looking at her unconscious form. She was pale and still. The only indication that she was alive was the heart rate monitor, which showed her current vitals.

"Luna, are you in there?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up and saw Daisy walking in, looking worriedly at me.

I didn't respond, instead watching the nurse write down the vitals of my mother, Louise Fleur.

"I'm sorry that I got you here so late, Luna. But, visiting time is almost over. I can drive you to the hotel and bring you back tomorrow morning," Daisy said. I nodded stiffly, still spaced out as I stared at Mom's prone form.

"Wait. Before you leave… Your mother left this letter for you. She did wake up for some stuff, miraculously, and requested that we give you this letter in case she doesn't survive. She passed out soon afterwards from the pain," the nurse said, handing me a slightly burned envelope. How this did not get destroyed was a miracle in its own way.

That night, I sat in the hotel room and whispered a prayer for my mother's safety. She was the only one who I had left. My father disappeared before I was born and when I asked Mom about this, she replied that he was travelling and hopefully would be back one day. I did have a brother named Leon Fleur, but he died before I was born. Both sets of grandparents were dead and both my parents were only children.

I walked back into to the hotel room, noticing that Daisy was already asleep. Her Bulbasaur, Bloom, was also sleeping nearby. I looked at the bedside table and picked up the envelope that my mother had left for me.

I opened it, spilling its contents on the bed. I gave a small gasp as I saw a small stack of very large bills fall out. A red debit card, two pictures, and a letter fell out as well. I quickly grabbed the money and card, placed them back in the envelope. Then, I picked up the two pictures.

The first picture showed my mother, father, and brother. My father had vibrant orange hair that defied gravity. It sort of looked like a lion's mane, where it stuck up in odd angles. His blue eyes were looking straight at the camera and he had a large smile on his face. Mom had her curly black hair tied up in a loose ponytail as she too smiled at the camera. She was holding a little boy in her arms, who inherited my father's blue eyes and my mother's black hair, albeit it being straight. He was also smiling. This was Leon Fleur, my brother, who died before I was born.

The second picture consisted of Mom and me. Both of us were smiling in the camera. Mom was standing next to her Venusaur, Hibiscus, and I was actually sitting on top of the flower on Hibiscus' back. Mom looked older in the second picture than the first one, where she had gained more weight and was more tired. And as for me, I was small and petite for my age, something that I inherited from Mom. My red hair was curly and hard to tame, so Mom always had to crop it short. I ended up inheriting her green eyes though.

I put the pictures back in the envelope as well, then starting to read the letter that Mom had written for me. It said:

 _Dear Luna, my dearest daughter,_

 _I am sorry, Luna. If you have received this, I may have been dead or incapacitated. I hope that whoever found me would give you this to read. Please forgive me, Luna. I did not mean to burden you with what I had set out to do. I did mean to leave you. However, circumstances made me do so._

 _You often asked me why I never forced you to become a trainer. Why did I allow you to follow your own goals and become an apprentice for the local herbalist, so you could learn how to care for injured and ill Pokemon? I learned early on that forcing a child to do something will only incite rebellion and animosity. I decided to let you have a choice in your life and not to shape you into what I wanted you to be._

 _Yet, now, I am going against what I decided when you were growing up. Please do not hate me for this, my daughter. I understand that you may be angry, but you need to listen to what I am going to say. I need to let you know why I changed my mind. It is imperative that you know. Lives are at stake here._

 _This all started before you were born. Your father and I married at a very young age. In fact, it was because I was pregnant with your brother. Your brother was born into the world about four months after your father and I married. Your father decided to name him, Leon, so he would grow strong and brave, like a Pyroar._

 _We were a very happy family. At this time, trainers could still start at ten years old. Your father, as a former Cinnabar island gym trainer, taught your brother how to battle and live out in the wilderness. He was a bit forceful at times, trying to shape Leon into a smaller, but more successful version of himself._

 _When Leon started to actually travel, your father gave him his first two Pokemon, a Litleo and a Charmander. You are wondering why Leon had a Kalos Pokemon as a starter. Well, your father had a good friend in Kalos, which was how Leon ended up receiving the Litleo._

 _Your father was very proud of Leon. That boy was his pride and joy, meant to take after the roles of his father. I was proud of my son as well, but I was worried about him. Your brother was naive and innocent, partially because your father made all the choices for him. He also had a huge hero complex, as I taught him to help others in need. And this led to his downfall._

 _Leon saw an older girl being accosted by a Team Rocket member and tried to save her. He had his Charmeleon and Litleo battle the member, who was actually an admin. During the battle, both Pokemon had inhaled poison from Weezing's Poison Gas. Litleo actually died from poisoning during the battle, but Charmeleon managed to activate Blaze and kill the Weezing. Leon returned Charmeleon, where the girl and him both managed to escape._

 _When they got to the Pokemon Center, Leon gave the Pokeball with Charmeleon to Nurse Joy, telling her what happened. She put the Pokeball on the machine and proclaimed Charmeleon to be dead from the effects of Poison Gas._

 _Leon was devastated by both his starters' deaths. This was the first Pokemon that he ever lost and for everyone, the first death was the worst, especially if it was the starter Pokemon of that person. Your father and I brought him home to keep an eye on him. I had to force feed him his meals and prayed that he would be better in the future._

 _Unfortunately, Leon continued to slowly weaken. His skin become pale and he became thinner every day. Initially, we thought it was depression. But, I was feeding him and caring for him. How could he be getting worse?_

 _When the Weezing released the Poison Gas that killed his Pokemon, Leon ended up inhaling a small amount of it. The poison was slow acting because Leon inhaled far less than what Charmeleon inhaled. It would have been easily cured with blood transfusions and an Antidote if we had known that Leon was poisoned. However, we did not know until it was too late. Leon eventually started to have very high fevers and coughed up blood. We took him to the hospital, but by that time, the doctors said that the poison was starting to shut down his internal organs. He died after a few hours._

 _Your father took the death very hard. He began locking himself in his study, researching on how to make a better world. He poured over countless books, often staying up very late at night. He stopped caring for me and for himself. He stopped doing the things he loved- battling, spending time with me, going to see his friends. He became a recluse in his accursed study._

 _I tried to help him. I honestly did. I tried to make him take care of himself and become more open. However, I did not try hard enough. We had an argument and he ended up hitting me for the first time in our relationship. He was shocked at what he had done and the next morning, he was gone. He left a note, stating that he could not bare to stay in a house, full of memories of Leon, any longer. He was going to fix things, he said. He was heading to Kalos._

 _I should have gone after him, tried to stop him. However, I realized that I was pregnant with you. I could not afford to drop everything and leave to chase after a man who did not want to see me. Especially as you were coming along._

 _When you were born, I felt happy. Yes, I missed Leon. He was my baby boy. He had my black hair and your father's blue eyes. Unlike you, who inherited your father's copper hair and my green eyes. I could never replace Leon with you, but with you, I had a second chance to be a mother._

 _I lost contact with your father after our fight. I tried to contact him, to make him see that he had another child, a new life. However, I never was able to contact your father. It was like he vanished from the face of the Earth._

 _The only way that I heard that your father was all right was from his friend. The friend mentioned something concerning- your father was into researching legendary Pokemon. Nothing good ever comes out of researching legendary Pokemon, especially if the researcher was seeking to use the Legendary Pokemon's powers to further their goals. People who have tried to use legendary Pokemon to further their goals have failed, either ending up prison when humans punish them or going insane when Pokemon punish them. Your father wants a world without crime and poverty. It would be beautiful, he said. Leon would have loved it, he said._

 _Initially, I wanted to head to Kalos and stop your father. However, I could not leave you behind. I needed to wait until you were capable of being on your own before I left for Kalos. The friend kept me updated about your father and his research._

 _Recently though, your father found an ancient ruin underneath a city that could help further his goals. I was actually planning on heading to Kalos, when Alakazam looked at me fearfully. He used his Future Sight and notified me that I would end up in injured on the way to Saffron City. As I cannot change the predetermined destiny, due to the mechanics of Future Sight, I knew that, no matter what I did, I would get injured and be hospitalized on your birthday. Because of this, I wrote out this letter to you._

 _Luna, dear, please forgive me for what I am about to ask. I need you to go and stop your father. You may be the only one who can stop him as you are his daughter. He never knew about you and only feels the loss of Leon's death. Your presence can stop him from killing many people and ruining the world with his selfish goals._

 _I know that you do not like the idea of being a trainer and have rarely battled. But, you do know the basics of battling and this is a necessity. You need to take the Kalos Quest, where you need to go through every region at least once, gain entry into the Hall of Fame for each region, start new from a new region and once all five regions are completed, you can enter Kalos. I know that you can do it. If your father succeeded, you can as well. You are his daughter as well as my own._

 _Please Luna, do this for me and please, do not hate me for this. I love you my child and wish you luck. I will always be with you…_

 _Mom_

Fresh tears fell from my eyes as I looked at the letter. Whatever resentment and anger that I had for my mother forcing me to become a trainer faded as I realized that someone had to stop my father. Messing with legendary Pokemon can not only destroy the world, but curse the person into becoming power hungry and insane. Only if the legendary Pokemon allowed itself to be caught by a human, then a human could catch it. Legendary Pokemon only choose to go with trainers whom they feel is worthy of wielding their power. Otherwise, it was well known by most people that legendary Pokemon should not be messed with.

I looked out of the window and sighed, realizing what I had to do. Looking at the night sky, I whispered, "Don't worry Mom… I will make you proud…"

 **A/N: Well, here is my new story after so long. This is only the prologue though. The real story starts at chapter one.**

 **This IS a Nuzlocke based on my gameplay. Actually, it is a multi-journey Nuzlocke. The main character [Luna] will go through all the regions [provided that I beat them all in game]. The order is Fire Red Version, Soul Silver Version [up until the Hall of Fame], Sapphire Version, Diamond Version, Black 2 Version, and X Version. Here are my rules:**

 **1\. All Pokemon are nicknamed.**

 **2\. Pokemon who faint die and stay in the 'death' box in the PC [this starts from once I get the second team member].**

 **3\. ONLY the first Pokemon of each Route are caught. This is so trainers do not poach and destroy the wild Pokemon species.**

 **4\. Shiny Pokemon can be caught at any time, but can still die.**

 **5\. No catching duplicates in a region [unless shiny]. If a duplicate appears, I can keep searching for something until I get a Pokemon that is NOT a duplicate. This includes evolution as well [so if I catch a Rattata, I do not get a Raticate]. This is to keep the individual species of Pokemon stable.**

 **6\. Whatever is taken into the Hall of Fame cannot be reused in a new region. So if my surviving member in say, the Leaf Green Hall of Fame, is a Charizard and a Nidoking, I cannot reuse these two Pokemon. If I find a wild Male Nidoran/Nidorino/Nidoking in a different region later on, I cannot catch it, but instead have to kill it/run from it and catch something else. This is to I can have more variety in my team.**

 **As this is a Nuzlocke, the stories from the games will be changed to match what happens with my encounters/captures. Please keep in mind of this when you read. Also, on , under the username of Zane_Angelis, I will be listing the team members [along with nature/personality and genders], deaths, and boxed members.**

 **The real challenge starts from the next chapter. The [intended] goal for Luna to go through is the Kalos challenge, where she must challenge all the different regions at least once and get into the Hall of Fame in each region. It is the hardest challenge as it requires the trainer to start new from each region. This is because each time the trainer has to get all 8 badges in each region, the Leagues do not want the trainer to have super strong Pokemon and obliterating the new trainers' teams.**

 **As for me writing about Luna losing battles... She CAN'T lose any battles. As this is a Nuzlocke in the game, I am trying my best to win in every battle I come across [as the challenge ends if I lose]. If I do lose any battles, this story and the challenge will be finished.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I am currently at Misty's Gym. Please leave some construction criticism about my writing style [especially since I haven't written in ages]. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

 **A/N: Oh my god this was literally 16 pages for one freaking chapter. That was a pain [I have some arthritis in my fingers which makes it hard to type/write things]. It took me days to do this as I had to go back and fix a lot of stuff [so there may be some inconsistencies]. But real journey starts from here. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **February 1, 2010**

My journey did not start immediately. Shortly after I visited her, Mom had passed away from her injuries and heavy internal bleeding. In the two weeks that I stayed in Viridian City, everything seemed like a blur. With all the people giving their condolences and the medical bills that I needed to take care of, I never really had time to mourn. However, Professor Oak was a huge help. He arranged Mom's funeral in Pallet Town, in the graveyard where Leon was also buried. Many people came to offer their condolences. These people knew Mom from when she was a trainer or when she also took Pokemon Nursing and helped their Pokemon.

I never realized how popular Mom was until that moment when hundreds people of came to Pallet Town for her funeral. There were Nurse Joys and even foreign gym leaders present. However, the most unique person that visited was Professor Augustine Sycamore.

The day after the funeral, Professor Sycamore took me to one side and asked, "Luna, did your mother tell you about what is currently happening in Kalos?"

"Yes but… How can I start training now that Mom is dead? I have no where to stay as a minor. I will be a ward of the league now. Plus, I have to take care of Mom's medical expenses and… What will happen to the house?" I asked, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Luna… I have spoken with Professor Oak and told him of the situation. He is willing to help you as much as he can. Please, Luna, start to train some Pokemon. Your mother asked this of you as her dying wish. You cannot disappoint her this way," he replied.

"I-I will think about it," I said, my voice cracking as I wiped more tears away.

After the funeral, Daisy took me to Pallet Town to gather up what I wanted from my house. Going back to my house was the hardest thing I had ever done. There was a lingering emptiness in the house. The house seemed to be mourning, where the flowers that my mom planted were withered and dying. Weeds had started to take over the garden over the short time that I was gone. When I entered the house, the silence of the kitchen and living room greeted me.

Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I looked around in the living room and kitchen. A thin layer of dust covered the furniture, TV, and countertop. I made my way to a small coffee table and picked up the frame with the family picture of Mom and me inside of it. I hugged it to my chest, as it was a reminder of Mom.

I went upstairs and first entered my room. The room was untouched from how I left it- bed neatly made, journal on the table, and curtains covering the windows. I opened the closet, taking out my backpack and opening it. Then, I opened the closet and started taking out my clothing to put them inside my backpack. Once I was done, I went into Mom's room, hoping to see her one more time.

Since Mom died, I was hoping to see her again. I was hoping that this was all a big nightmare. I was hoping to see her laying in bed, waiting for me to run inside. She would pat the spot next to her and I would crawl into bed next to her, where she would stroke my hair and sing softly to me until I fell asleep. Now, of course, no one was there.

The emptiness settled in and I screamed, throwing the comforter off the bed. The emptiness wouldn't leave. The loneliness was still there. I wailed pitifully as I crawled into the bed, wishing for Mom to be here when she wasn't.

"Blossom?" I looked up at the voice. Flora, Mom's Bellosom, looked at me curiously as I was crying. Flora, Mom's Bellosom, was hatched from an egg and was very young, even younger than me.

"Bella Bellosom," she looked at me questioningly. Obviously, she was wondering where Mom was and why I was crying. Usually, Mom would comfort me, but she wasn't here now.

"She isn't here… She is gone…" I replied, my voice broken.

"Bella?" she asked, looking at me with a confused expression on her face.

"She is dead you hear me! Dead!" I yelled at her.

"Bell Bellosom…" Flora screamed, starting to wail. I picked her up and cradled her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ssh Flora… You have me here still," I said, rocking her in my arms. Flora hiccuped and cried as I rubbed her back. I started to sing the same lullaby, making her fall asleep in my arms. After Flora fell asleep, I looked through Mom's closet to gather our valuables. I took the photo album and the jewelry that Mom owned from before, packing them in a rolling suitcase. I also made sure to take Mom's nursing notes, Pokemon, and the medications that she made using herbs and berries. Professor Oak could definitely use them.

When I was done, I left my house and went to Professor Oak's house. I knocked on the door and Professor Oak opened it, allowing me to come inside.

"Sorry to impose on you," I said.

"It is no trouble, Luna. You can stay here as long as you want to," he replied, showing me to Daisy's room. Daisy had already set up a place for me to sleep inside of her room. She did not say anything, just nodded to me as I collapsed on the second bed. I started to cry on the bed as she rubbed my back gently, allowing me to vent out my loneliness and frustration. Eventually, the exhaustion from visiting the house and crying settled in, and I fell asleep.

 **March 16, 2010**

The other reason why I did not leave immediately was because of the issue of guardianship. As I was still a minor, I needed a guardian for all the legal paperwork. An official from the league had appeared to take me to a foster home, but then Professor Oak stepped in. He offered to adopt me. I did not want to leave Pallet Town, as it was still my home. I accepted his offer and continued to stay in his home. When I offered to pay the Professor back, he said no, and instead told me that if I succeed in the Kalos challenge, that will be payment enough. As no one from Kanto has ever succeeded, it would put Kanto in a huge position compared to the other leagues.

Daisy was very happy that I was living them officially. Flora had taken very well to Daisy and Daisy doted on the little grass type. As for Mom's other Pokemon, once they were done mourning, they decided to stay in the Professor's lab and help him control the Pokemon there. The professor was very glad to take them and I would help him take care of the Pokemon there as well.

The only one who had not taken me moving in well was Gary Oak. Gary Oak and I were the same age. We went to the same school together. We were actually close friends, due to our age. The only other person, Chris Davis, was the other person that was around our age. During our school years, Chris, Gary, and I were in the same class and were best friends. I wanted to study nursing and the two boys wanted to study training. Once we were ten, we could choose our goals and start to take basic level classes for either Pokemon battling or basic first aid.

As I was studying to become a nurse, Gary did not see me as a rival. Yes, we had our basic language, Pokemon biology, mathematics, and history classes together. However, I had classes about Pokemon anatomy, Pokemon behavior, and first aid. Gary and Chris had classes about Pokemon bonding, Pokemon battling, and type advantages. With Gary's grandfather being Professor Oak, thus giving him an advantage in the practical theory portions of his classes, his ego started to grow. Gary started to become arrogant and pompous, making Chris angry with the attitude that Gary showed. I also got angry with Gary always flaunting how much better he is than Chris because he got advanced knowledge and better grades, where Chris did not.

The end result was a large argument. On one side, Chris, who was usually a very chill and relaxed person, was yelling at Gary to stop being, in polite terms, a jerk and that Professor Oak will not be helping him in the real world. Gary retorted that Chris was jealous that Gary would be a much better trainer and would end up getting the Kanto Champion position. I tried to stop them from arguing and both boys looked at me to see who was 'right'. I obviously sided with Chris, as Gary's attitude was irritating to me. This obviously hurt my relationship with Gary.

Later, after Professor Oak and Mom had lectured both of us about our feud, Gary and I apologized. While our relationship was not the same as it was before our fight, we stayed as friends. I tried to keep my friendship between Chris and Gary, maintaining a neutral ground between them both.

Now that I had switched from nursing to training and moved in with Professor Oak, Gary saw me as a threat to his goals. And like with any threat, he tried to eliminate it. Just like how he had developed the arrogant attitude and insulted Chris at every moment, he started to do the same to me. With this, we ended up into heated arguments which drove Professor Oak and Daisy insane.

In a way, our rivalry was a good thing. It kept me focused on training as a goal and took my mind of Mom's death. My goal was to beat Gary and to make him take back the words that I would be a bad trainer as I only knew how to heal, not to battle. I wanted him to acknowledge that others can be better than him and that being the grandson of a famous professor wouldn't really help his trainer career in the long run. Because of this, I asked Daisy and Professor Oak to let me use their books. I needed to study up on type advantages, status ailments, and critical hits. I needed to know what Pokemon gym leaders used and what strategies could I make so I could win inside of battles. If I did not win, my team would die. If I did not win, I would never be able to beat Gary. If I did not win, I would never be able to beat my father. If I did not win, I would never live up to my mother's last wishes. I would never be here living legacy if I lost this early in the Kalos challenge.

Currently, I was taking down notes from one of the borrowed books that Daisy let me borrow. There were certain things that I payed more attention to than other bits of information. For instance, the term 'critical hit' is something that researchers use when Pokemon do more damage than normal. A Bite attack may bruise the skin and break the skin. However, if the Bite attack was on a vital area, like the neck, and injured the major artery or the spine, this would be a critical hit. Move like Soft Boiled, Recover, and Rest causes the Pokemons' cells to regenerate faster, thus closing up the injury and even healing missing limbs on a Pokemon. Berries can also do the same, but many berries are needed to simulate the same effect as Recover and Rest. Potions mimic the effects of Recover and Rest, but as these are man-made, trainers need to give this to Pokemon. Potions are also topical and cannot be ingested through mouth.

Status ailments were something that also interested me, specifically burning, paralysis, freezing, and poison. If a non-fire type Pokemon was hit by a Fire type move, it could gain a burn. The burn actually kills the cells in the location of the area it forms. Somehow the burn releases chemicals that start hurting the Pokemon every turn. Returning the Pokemon, however, puts the Pokemon in a stasis situation and the Pokemon can be cured in the Pokemon Center.

In the case of paralysis, moves like Thunder Wave and Stun Spore target the nerve impulses in the brain and spinal cord. The messed up signals can cause the Pokemon to be paralyzed and become unable to move. If the Pokemon is paralyzed for too long, it can stop the Pokemon from breathing, which can kill the Pokemon.

Freezing is less potent than burning and paralysis. The Pokemon gets a limb frozen and cannot move. Obviously, the Pokemon can use a fire move to melt the ice or wait for the ice to thaw out. If the ice takes too long to thaw, the Pokemon can get frostbite. In extreme cases, amputation is necessary, unless the Pokemon knows moves like Rest and Soft Boiled.

Poisoning, by far, was the worst status ailment that a trainer could come across. A poison type Pokemon has venom sacs close to where it secretes venom from. For Pokemon like Weedle, it is attached to its stinger. For Ekans, it is close to the snake's fangs. And for Pokemon like Muk or Koffing, these sacs are small but all around the body. These Pokemon can use different chemicals in their body and mix them in these sacs to form lethal poisons. Evolved Pokemon, who have more experience in which chemicals to use, can have more potent poison that they can secrete, which is capable of killing victims in the time span of a minute. Pure poison types are more deadly than Pokemon that are partially poison types.

Death by poisoning is determined by how much is ingested, what Pokemon is secreting it, and how fast an Antidote is administered. Ingesting the poison by inhaling it or getting it into the bloodstream by an open wound can start to slowly kill the Pokemon. If a pure Poison type poisoned another Pokemon, the poison ends up to be more dangerous and can kill a lot faster. If an Antidote is administered, it can negate the effect of the Poison if given early enough. If it is given too late, the poison would have already started to shut down the internal organs. Unless moves like Rest or Soft Boiled are used, the Pokemon will die.

I closed the book with a soft sigh after jotting the notes into my notebook. I looked at the clock next to my bedside table. 1 AM. I guess I should head to bed now…

 **June 28, 2010**

Finally, I am starting on my journey today! From the time when we were young, Chris and Gary had wanted to start their journey on the same day so they could compete with each other at the same time. Chris was born in December 25th, 1994, while Gary was born in June 21, 1995. Chris had to wait until Gary was also fifteen so they could start together.

I also decided to wait until this time. In order to prove Gary wrong, that I can be a good trainer, I needed to leave Pallet Town at the same time as him. I postponed my journey for this reason.

After saying my goodbyes to Daisy and hugging Flora as well, I went to the lab. One of the aides mentioned that Professor Oak was doing some fieldwork in Route 1 and would be back soon. I waited for about an hour, passing time by talking with Hibiscus, who was formerly Mom's Venusaur. When Professor Oak did not show up, I realized that I had to find him.

I walked to the outskirts of the village and noticed the tall grass in Route 1. Tall grass was dangerous as wild Pokemon lived in it and could attack trainers at any given time. Wild Pokemon also enjoyed living in lakes and trees, but not in human populated areas like Pallet Town. The amount of humans and lack of hiding places caused wild Pokemon to avoid human settlements. Unless a wild Pokemon was desperate for food, it would not venture into a human settlement, as it could be captured from an aspiring trainer.

I sighed, about to take my first step into the tall grass when…

"WAAAAAAIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!" I heard a loud yell, causing me to scream, lose my balance, and fall face first into the tall grass. I luckily landed on all fours and winced slightly I felt pain on both of my wrists.

"Luna, what are you thinking? I have told you time and time again not to enter the Route 1 without a Pokemon to defend you," Professor Oak sternly said.

"I was looking for you," I replied back.

"Oh yes… I need to give you your starter Pokemon. I am sorry for running late. I got carried away watching the wild Pokemon," Professor Oak said, apologetically. I followed him to the lab, where I saw Gary waiting, looking bored out of his mind.

"Gramps, I've been waiting for hours… When can I get my starter Pokemon?" he asked in a very impatient tone.

"Be patient Gary," Professor Oak said, "As Luna is our guest, she can choose first."

"But that is so unfair..." Gary whined. I am not joking. He _whined_ like a five year old.

"Gary Oak, you are fifteen. Now, act like it," Professor Oak scolded him.

"Yes Gramps," he grumbled, looking annoyed at being scolded. I went to the table where there were three Pokeballs lined side by side. The first Pokeball had a leaf symbol on it. This was obviously the Grass starter, Bulbasaur. The second Pokeball had a tear drop symbol on it. This was obviously the Water starter, Squirtle. The last Pokeball had a small flame symbol on it. This was obviously the Fire starter, Charmander.

"Hmmm… I choose you!" I called out, closing my eyes and randomly grabbing a Pokeball from the three.

"Squirtle!" I heard a voice call out. I looked down and saw a blue turtle looking up at me with a bored expression on its face. I smiled at it- my very first official Pokemon.

"Damn it Luna… I wanted a Squirtle to beat Chris with…" Gary grumbled, picking up another Poke-ball. He threw it and sent out a green dinosaur Pokemon, Bulbasaur.

"Saur!" it called out, looking at its trainer expectantly. Meanwhile, my Squirtle just looked at Bulbasaur with an expression of disinterest.

"Bulbasaur, Tackle the Squirtle!" Gary ordered. The Grass type called its name and started to ram its body into Squirtle.

"Oh, for Mew's sake… So pushy, as always. Luna,as you've never had a Pokémon battle before, I will run you through this. A Pokémon battle is when Trainers put their Pokémon against the other Trainer's Pokemon or a wild Pokemon. Usually, each trainer's Pokedex shows the Hit Point bar for the current Pokemon in battle. Green means it is healthy. Yellow means that it is weakening. Red means that it is very weak and on the verge of being knocked out. Dark red means that it is knocked out and should be returned immediately. Black means that the Pokemon has died in battle. But rather than talking about it, you'll learn more from experience, which is something that you will need during your journey," Professor Oak said.

"Tackle again, Bulbusaur!" Gary called out.

"Use Tail Whip to intercept it!" I called out. Squirtle whacked Bulbasaur with its tail, negating some of the damage from Tackle and lowering Bulbasaur's Defense as Bulbasaur stared, entranced, at Squirtle's moving tail.

"Now, Tackle it yourself!" I yelled out, as Squirtle rammed into Bulbasaur hard. Bulbasaur gave a sharp cry of pain and I noticed that some blood started to flow from a wound on its head. Critical Hit.

"One more time! Tackle!" I called out, Squirtle rammed into Bulbasaur once more, causing the grass type to fall over, unconscious. Gary groaned and returned it, then glared at me.

"Gramps, give me Charmander! I chose the wrong one!" he yelled out.

"Gary, you get what you first choose. In this case, you chose Bulbasaur. It is your starter Pokemon and it is your job to train it," Professor Oak said. Gary scowled.

"Well, I am off to Viridian City. I bet you, Luna, that you won't make it there by tonight. Smell ya later," he said, walking off. I looked at Squirtle and Squirtle watched Gary leave, with a satisfied smirk on its face. Looks like Gary wasn't the only one with arrogancy issues.

"Luna, I need you to do me a favor. There is a package for me in Viridian City. I was hoping that you could bring it. Oh, and if you see Chris Davis, let him to know to come and see me once you bring that package. I have something for both of you in there," Professor Oak requested. I nodded and walked out, carrying the Squirtle in my arms.

Once I entered Route 1, I looked at Squirtle. It had the bored, disinterested look on its face. I knelt down next to it and Squirtle looked at me, still with the same expression on its face.

"So… I need to know if you are a guy or a girl. I can't just call you an 'it' every time," I said to Squirtle, "Raise your right hand for boy and left hand for girl."

Squirtle raised its right hand, indicating that it was a male. I sighed and looked at him. "How does the name, Jetstream, sound for you? I can call you 'Jet' for short." He gave a shrug and looked away. I guess he liked the name, but it was hard to tell with his completely uninterested and uncaring attitude.

"Hey, Luna!" I heard a voice call out. I looked behind me and grinned as I saw the person who called my name.

The person was a male teen who had somewhat spiky, blonde hair. His eyes were gray, but the left eye had a scar on it. The teen was somewhat tall and lanky. He wore a black T-shirt with a short sleeved, dark blue on top. The sleeves, collar, button, and trimmings of the vest were white. He also wore light blue jean, black fingerless gloves, and black tennis shoes. A Charmander rode on his shoulder.

"Chris!" I called out, happy to see him. He ran up to me and surprisingly hugged me, while his Charmander jumped off his shoulder and greeted Jet. Jet looked uninterested and did not respond to Charmander.

"I am glad that I managed to catch up with you. I thought I missed you," he said.

"Is there anything you needed?" I asked.

"Yes. Professor Oak mentioned that you were running an errand for him and I was wondering if I could tag along. Our Pokemon are still young and weak, so having both of us together would be more beneficial," he said.

I smiled and replied, "Of course. Speaking of Pokemon… Who is this cute little guy?" I picked up the Charmander, who scowled and... bit me.

"Ow! You little shit! Get off!" I yelled, trying to get the Charmander off my arm, "Jet, get him off me!" My Squirtle pried the Charmander off of my arm and adopted the usual uninterested bored look on his face. Meanwhile, Chris was howling with laughter, so I promptly went up and kicked him.

"Ow… You know… Most men don't find violence in women appealing," Chris said, wincing in pain as he clutched his shin.

"Shut up," I snapped back, annoyed.

"Oh, and the reason why my Charmander bit you… Amber is a girl," he said. Oh whoops. I guess Charmander… I mean Amber has a good reason to be pissed off at me. I did mistake her for a boy.

"Sorry Amber," I apologized. The Charmander humped and turned away.

We began heading for Viridian City, which was actually a two hour walk from Pallet Town. Route 1 was much, much smaller than the other routes in Kanto. The other routes would usually take one to two days at least to walk through it if a trainer wasn't taking the time to 'grind' their team, or to make their Pokemon stronger by battling the local wild Pokemon and healing them afterwards. Route 1 only took two hours.

While we walked, Jetstream and Amber took care of the wild Pokemon population. Wild Pokemon often attacked trainers for food. Both of them took care not to kill the Pokemon that attacked us and I made sure to patch the more dangerous injuries on both the wild Pokemon and our starters.

After about two hours, Chris and I entered Viridian City. We healed our Pokemon in the Pokemon Center- a free service for any trainer. The Pokemon Center was paid through the tax money that the League received. In order to keep a set budget, the Kanto Pokemon League employed Pokemon Centers in the towns and cities. Pallet Town did not have one as Mom took the job of a nurse there for Pokemon. There were also occasional Pokemon Center in the wilderness area, but those were rare and harder to maintain, like the one outside of Mount Moon or Rock Tunnel.

Chris and I went to the PokeMart to pick up the package for Professor Oak. Once we got the package, we ventured through Viridian City for a short while. Chris decided to head to the trainer school and I went to the Pokemon Center to have some lunch and take a nap.

The Pokemon Centers were also well known to have room and board for travelling trainers. Unfortunately, this service was not free. While the first night was free, the consecutive nights afterwards were not. This was there to generate some revenue for the centers and to prevent trainers from overflowing the center.

After my early lunch, I took a quick shower. When I went back to Pallet Town, I could enjoy a long bath, but for now, a quick shower had to do. Professor Oak was counting me after all. I crawled into the tough twin sized cot in the Pokemon Center and took the nap that I needed to keep me going.

Once I woke up, I went to the bathroom and started to fix myself up. I changed into my travel clothes- a plain white T-shirt, black fingerless gloves, light blue jeans, and black boots. Then, I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail, as my curly reddish-orange hair was rather unmanageable and annoying. I made sure to put on my contact lenses as well- without them, my vision was incredibly blurry and I bumped into everything like a clumsy idiot.

I picked up my satchel and Jetstream's Pokeball. Then, I walked to the lounge and saw Chris surrounded by two girls. He was chatting with both the girls and obviously having a very good time, as Amber glared at the two girls. Rolling my eyes, I walked up to him and pushed my way between the two girls, "Sorry to break up your little gathering, but lover boy here needs to finish his job."

"But Luna… I was in the middle of telling them how I beat that Pidgey with Amber," he said, whining and pouting in a rather pitiful manner. I rolled my eyes again.

"Stop acting like a child… How on earth are you older than me? Now come on. You said that you would help me run this errand for Professor Oak," I replied, scowling a little at his whining and pouting. I didn't really care about his flirting with other girls, but the whining and pouting that he did annoyed me to no end. And he knew it. So he did it.

"Fine. Come on Amber," he said, motioning for the Charmander to follow us. Amber followed Chris as I walked in front of him, carrying the package in my arms.

Several hours later, we were back in Pallet Town. Unfortunately, we had several detours along the way. Some Pidgey stole Chris's hat and we had to chase it down to get his hat back. Then, I got distracted when I found some revival herb, a rare plant that can revive a fainted Pokemon and make it have full health. While a starting trainer cannot use this plant, as it is too strong for a young Pokemon, I could sell the herbs to Nurse Joy in Viridian City for some extra cash. Keeping the herbs would be a bad idea as they would dry out and become ineffective within a few days.

We actually made it back to Pallet Town in the evening. Chris went to his house and I went to stay with Daisy. Jetstream was let out and Flora took a large interest in him, following him around everywhere and trying to annoy him. Jetstream, however, kept that passive, bored expression on his face and let Flora do whatever she wanted.

The next morning, Chris, Gary, and I met up at Professor Oak's lab. I handed him the package and he opened it, taking out its contents and putting them on the counter. The popcorn styrofoam fell out as well, where Amber tried to put one in her mouth and made a face, then spit it out. Chris chuckled at her expression.

"Now, I have somethings for you all. First and foremost are your Pokedexes, which are high tech encyclopedias that give information about Pokemon. It can show your Pokemon's statues and health, what gender your Pokemon is, what is its registered nickname, what moves your Pokemon knows, and what nature that your Pokemon has according to the Mesprit Nature Chart, a chart that has a list of general natures that Pokemon have, It also shows what Pokemon live on a route, if a Pokemon is owned by a trainer, or if you encountered something at a certain area already."

"Yeah, yeah Gramps. Get on with it. I want to leave already," Gary said. Professor Oak scowled.

"Here are your five Pokeballs," Professor Oak said, handing us all five balls. Finally we could catch some Pokemon.

"Now, you remember the rules. You can only get one Pokemon per route so the wild Pokemon population is not diminished too quickly. It can only be the first Pokemon you see. You may not catch Pokemon of the same evolution line or any duplicated for the same reason. If you find a duplicate or a Pokemon of the same evolution line as that you have already caught, you can keep searching until you find something that you never caught before. In the case of different colored or Shiny Pokemon, they exceed this rule as you can catch them and send them to me for research purposes. Also, breeding Pokemon is an exception, where any infant Pokemon can be kept by their trainers, allowing them to have duplicates of one species," Professor Oak explained. After this, Gary ran off from the lab, mentioning something about Town Maps and being the best trainer. I was not paying attention to what he said.

Then, Professor Oak pulled out two more devices. They looked like black walkie-talkies and had a set of black and white earbuds attached to it. Professor Oak said, "These are PokeTranslators. They sounds are taken into this device and converted into human speech using special technology and the powers of some Psychic Pokemon. The person can hear what Pokemon are saying in a 20 feet radius through this device."

"W-We can hear what Pokemon are saying," Chris asked.

Professor Oak nodded, "It can also function as a normal MP3 player and you can turn off the translation function at heavily Pokemon-crowded areas. I created this to understand Pokemon language. I was hoping that this device would help you in your journey. It would certainly help me in researching about Pokemon behavior."

"Wait. Why doesn't Gary have one?" I asked, looking at Professor Oak. He looked uncomfortable at my question.

"I actually asked Gary to take one, but he said that he does not need to understand what his Pokemon are saying. All he needs is for them to battle and he will be fine in his journey. What he does not realize is that some Pokemon do not like battling or are hostile to their trainer due to having a traumatic past," he explained.

"Is it wise to give us this PokeTranslator and not Gary? He is your grandson," Chris asked.

"He is my grandson, but he is also arrogant. I offered him a device to help him, but he refused it, stating that his own skill would help him get the Kanto Championship. Maybe, if he deals with a rebellious Pokemon later on, he would realize that his own skills would fail him. After all, in order to make him realize his own shortcomings, he needs to fall," he replied. Both Chris and I nodded, agreeing with Professor Oak's words.

I took the device and placed the earbuds in my ear. Then, I clipped the PokeTranslator onto my pants and turned it on. I looked at Jetstream, who had his familiar uninterested expression on his face. "Okay, say something," I ordered him.

" _What do you expect me to say?_ " Jetstream asked.

"It worked," both Chris and I said. Professor Oak handed me a plug and a black, somewhat long cables. He also handed the same things to Chris.

"The PokeTranslators have a sixteen hour time limit before they need to be charged. You can plug it to a plug point in using a cables so it can charge up or you can attach the cable to an electric type Pokemon, so the Pokemon can use Charge attack and charge up the PokeTranslator. Make sure that the electric Pokemon does not use any other move or it can fry the battery inside the PokeTranslator," Professor Oak instructed us. Both of us nodded, thanked him, and left the lab.

Both Chris and I turned off our Poketranslators as we went to Route 1. There was a large amount of wild Pokemon in Route 1 and using the Poketranslator in the middle of the route would be like trying to make out individual conversation in the middle of a crowded concert.

"So, do we still travel together or do we separate?" I asked him.

"I think we should travel on our own now. Our Pokemon are stronger than before, so they can handle themselves. Plus, we would eventually have to battle each other in Victory Road, if both of us make it there at the same time. If we travel together, we would know each other's battle styles and Pokemon, which would make our battle less fun," Chris said.

"Yeah, and I think Amber hates me. She is trying to glare me to death," I said.

Chris chuckled and retorted, "Amber isn't the only one who has issues. I think your Squirtle hates me."

"I think he doesn't care about anyone or anything," I said, "He keeps making that bored expression on his face. Look, he is doing it again." Sure enough, Jetstream had his uninterested, bored expression on his face.

"Hey, why don't we test out our Pokedexes before we leave? We can see what it says about our Pokemon," Chris said, taking down Amber and pointing the Pokedex at her.

Pokemon: Charmander

Owner: Chris Davis

Name: Amber

Gender: Female

Ability: Blaze

Nature: Sassy

Attacks: Scratch, Growl, Ember

I pointed my Pokedex to Jetstream and the Pokedex started displaying the information on its screen.

Pokemon: Squirtle

Owner: Luna Fleur

Name: Jetstream

Gender: Male

Ability: Torrent

Nature: Lonely

Attacks: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble

"Well, they seem to work fine. Anyways, I am off to Viridian City. I hope to see you at some point in this adventure… Before Victory Road of course," Chris said.

"I hope to see you as well," I said. Then, I looked at Amber and knelt down in front of her to whisper, "Keep him safe. He is like a brother to me."

"Chaar!" Amber replied back. I did not need the translator to know what she said. I knew that she would keep him safe.

Chris picked up Amber and walked off, disappearing amongst the thick foliage of trees. I sighed and began walking on the path. Jetstream followed me as we walked at a slow pace.

Jetstream and I were practicing his accuracy and speed in a clearing. I had him consistently use Bubble attack on the biggest tree, but to try and make the attack small and fast, so when it is used on a wild Pokemon, the Pokemon would have trouble dodging the attack. I heard a rustling noise and looked up, noticing a few feathers fall out from the tree.

"Jetstream, use Bubble on the branch right on top of us," I ordered. Jetstream followed the order, releasing a few bubbles at a fast pace. The bubbles hit the intended target, which gave a loud squawk and fell from the tree.

"Great, a Pidgey!" I cheered, throwing a Poke-ball at it before it could recover from the attack. I crossed my fingers as I looked at the shaking ball.

Once, twice, thrice… DING! I caught the Pidgey, my very first Pokemon!

I never felt this surge of excitement before. Well, I never actually battled a wild Pokemon and caught it. I went and picked up the Pokeball and looked at my Pokedex. This triggered a brief flashback about what I read in one of the books I borrowed from Professor Oak.

When a Pokemon is captured by a trainer, the Pokedex registered to the trainer makes a 'ding' sound to show that the capture was successful. Empty Pokeballs have a microchip inside of them, which can be registered on to the trainer's account at the point of sale by the Poke-mart employee. The Pokeball also has DNA registration technology that allows it to register the DNA of any captured Pokemon a trainer owns or any attempted captures a trainer made. For this reason, Pokeballs cannot be reused, even if the Pokemon dies. The Pokeballs also cannot be reused if the Pokemon in it breaks out, as the DNA has already been registered.

I looked at the Pokedex screen and saw the option for putting a nickname for my captured Pokemon. After debating for a few minutes, I hit the 'Yes' option and typed in the nickname. Then, I opened the Pokeball to let out the Pidgey and pointed the Pokedex at it.

Pokemon: Pidgey

Owner: Luna Fleur

Name: Flyboy

Gender: Male

Ability: Keen Eye

Nature: Naughty

Attacks: Tackle

The Pidgey looked up at me and fluffed its feathers to look as intimidating as possible. I laughed at its attempt and turned on the translator to see what it would say. As we were in a clearing, there wasn't too many Pokemon nearby.

" _Stupid girl! You disturbed my preening! How can I pick up ladies if I have messed up feathers?_ " my Pidgey screeched, looking angry. I winced at his shrill tone and Jetstream just glanced at the bird with a bored expression on his face.

"Sorry. I just wanted to catch you," I said to the bird. The bird huffed and puffed himself up, trying to intimidate me.

" _Catch me! Catch me! Like hell you will catch me! I do not want to be caught! I want to fly free, have several ladies to bear me clutches of eggs, raise many chicks… I DO NOT WANT TO BE CAPTURED!_ " the bird screeched out. I winced at his shrill tone and this time, I noticed that Jetstream also winced.

" _Quit your shrieking, bird brain. It is common knowledge that any female Pokemon like to mate with strong and powerful Pokemon. They know that their mate can protect them and their hatchlings. It is also well known that human trainers can make Pokemon much stronger than they would be in the wild. In this Route, all you would do is battle Rattata and scavenge for food or fly to Viridian Forest to take down a Weedle for your dinner. That is, assuming that the Weedle does not poison you and kill you. With a trainer, you can get strong, have a constant supply of food, and have access to the superior medicines that humans use when their Pokemon get hurt,_ " Jetstream said, looking annoyed.

"So… Will you go with us or not?" I asked, looking at the Pidgey.

" _Fine, if you make me strong and give me a steady supply of decent food._ "

"Deal. Welcome to the team, Flyboy," I said, picking up my Pidgey and placing him on my shoulder. Jetstream walked up to me and sat by my side. As I looked at my two Pokemon, I knew that my journey had started. I was ready to be a trainer.

 **A/N: Please let me know if there are any discrepancies with the chapter. Here might be a few:**

 **I initially intended for Luna's Mom to survive and be in a wheelchair, but then I realized what kind of daughter would she be to leave her crippled mother and go off to save the world. So, I ended up having Luna's Mom pass away, so there is also nothing holding Luna back from leaving.**

 **Chris is an OC that I inserted because I felt that Charmander, who was left alone on the lab table, needed a trainer. I was actually stuck between naming him Chris, Chase, and Orion. I was sort of half asleep when typing up most of this last night, so I kept switching back and forth between the three names for the guy. I DID go back with Control F and fix the name, but I may have made some mistakes later on.**

 **Oh yeah, team pictures are on . Here is the link:** **forums/pokemon/pokemon-challenges/ongoing-challenges/530737-legacy-a-multi-region-nuzlocke-storylocke#c6**

 **Thanks for reading. Leave some construction criticism please. Any feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

 **Another like 11-12 pages in this. Wow this was a lot. And I did this ALL today starting from 9:30 pm. My cat is looking at me like why are you up at 1 am. Everyone, say hi to my cat, Eclair!**

 **I tried to put some explanations to how the bag and how money works in this. So here is the chapter.**

 **June 30, 2010**

After a day worth of training and battling wild Pokemon, my team and I were exhausted. Or, specifically, Jetstream and I were exhausted. As Flyboy was rather weak, I had him use Tackle on thin trees to build up his attack power. I also had him watch from the sidelines as Jetstream battled multiple wild Rattata and Pidgey. I did not want to risk using him too early and have him killed.

Now, it was getting dark as I was still training outside of Viridian City. I facepalmed as I saw Flyboy getting distracted from his training… Again. This was the tenth time this happened. He flapped his wings and flew up to a low lying branch, where a female Pidgey was preening. I groaned as he started to open his beak to say something to the lady bird. As I had my translator on, I heard it very clearly.

" _Hola, soy un ladrón, y estoy aquí para robar tu corazón_ ," Flyboy said. Holy shit, my Pidgey knew Spanish? Or was it Italian? Oh wait, Hola is hello in Spanish. I knew that much.

The lady bird gave a short series of high pitched chirps- an imitation of a laugh. I noticed Jetstream actually looking interested for once, wondering what Flyboy was going to do now.

" _Yo quiero que tengas mi nidada de pollitos_ ," Flyboy said to the female Pidgey. At this phrase, the bird gave a piercing shriek, causing both Jetstream and me to wince in pain. The female bird slapped Flyboy with her wing, hard. I caught him as he fell out of the tree, so he would not get injured. The female Pidgey flew off to a different tree while I examined Flyboy for any injuries. Meanwhile, Jetstream was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Flyboy, are you okay?" I asked, lifting him up to my shoulder.

" _He is fine… Though I think his pride is ruined_ ," Jetstream said, still laughing. Flyboy gave and shriek and started Tackling him.

"Hey, stop that! Return!" I yelled out, returning the Pidgey back into his ball, "And Jetstream, you shouldn't be laughing at him. He could have gotten hurt."

" _Not really… The female Pidgey hit him hard enough to reprimand him, not to actually injure him_ ," Jetstream said, adopting his familiar bored and indifferent expression.

"Why did she do that?" I asked, looking curious about the inner workings of Pokemon.

" _What Flyboy said made her angry. You see, Pokemon in the wild have two major goals- to survive and to reproduce. Surviving in the wild will eventually allow reproduction, which would allow the Pokemon's species to survive. Humans do the same thing, but they aren't as instinctual as Pokemon are. In Pokemon, survival of the fittest is prevalent. The strongest species of a route can dominate that route and claim that territory for themselves. They can either kill off the other species or coexist with them, like how the Pidgey and Rattata share this route. However, the strongest species get the prime pick of food, nesting grounds, and water source. Do you get what I am saying here?_ " Jetstream asked. I nodded and motioned him to continue.

" _Say we have a flock of Pidgey. The strongest Pidgey, commonly known as the alpha, will lead the flock. The alpha can be male or female in any species, unless the species is male or female only. The alpha gets the best of everything- food, nesting grounds, water, and a mate. With survival of the fittest, the alpha must be the fittest to successfully lead on the other Pidgey. This brings us to the second case- reproduction. As the alpha gets the best of everything, the other Pokemon strive to become the alpha's mate. In the case of a male alpha, he usually picks the most gorgeous female or the female that looks most suited to bear his young. In the case of a female alpha, she picks the strongest and most competent male from the flock. With an alpha male in the flock, the unmated adult females try to make themselves attractive to the alpha, like how that female was doing. However, females do not usually mind being flirted with, as they use it to gauge their attractiveness. Obviously, more male Pokemon will flirt with the more attractive females. However, Flyboy crossed the line by demanding the female Pidgey to have his chicks. Asking would have been fine- she would have taken it as a compliment and kindly rejected him. Demanding is not. It is like if someone touched or grabbed you without your express permission. You would obviously lash out if some stranger grabbed your arm and tried to drag you somewhere. The female Pidgey reacted in the same way as you would have done in that situation_ ," Jetstream explained.

"You Pokemon are more confusing than you look…" I said. Jetstream merely stared off into space, looking bored. I motioned for him to follow me.

We walked into Viridian City. Evening had settled in and the lights illuminated the streets. I walked along the paved path and sat on a bench, releasing Flyboy from his ball.

"All right, you two. Tomorrow, we are going to head to Route 22 in the morning. There are some stronger wilder Pokemon in there that we can train against. Later on, we can head to Viridian Forest and train a bit there. Before we head to the Pokemon Center tonight, I need to stop by the PokeMart to prepare for tomorrow. Anyone have anything they need?" I asked.

" _You may want to get some Antidotes. I know for a fact that Viridian Forest has Weedle. Oh, and Potions are a necessity on any journey_ ," Flyboy recommended.

" _You may also want some Pokeballs and bait. There were rumors of a clan of Mankey living in Route 22, but they are rather hard to find. It is also well known that Pikachu live in Viridian Forest. You can spread some bait to lure a Pokemon into the area and have us battle them while they are distracted, so you can catch them_ ," Jetstream advised. I nodded and listed down what they said on a notepad.

" _Hey, Luna, I have a question… How would you store so many things in your backpack?_ " Flyboy asked.

"I actually don't know how it works…" I replied. I never researched how the backpacks and satchels worked. I just knew that Silph Corporations had something to with it.

" _The Silph Corporation is a large engineering company in Saffron City. They are famous for being the leading company that develops items for trainers in Kanto and Johto. Devon Corporations in Hoenn, Poketch Corporations in Sinnoh, The Battle Company in Unova, and Lysandre Labs in Kalos have the same functions as Silph Co. Many of the PokeMarts have merchandise from these companies inside of them. These companies are well known for being able to store everything digitally into different compartments, so that it can be easily carried. Unless a person is working for one of these companies or has worked for one of these companies in the past, they would not know how this storing system works in detail. Luna has a standard backpack, which is the cheapest and has five compartments- edibles, general items, hygienic items, key items, and Pokeballs. Edibles can store vacuum packed food, canned food, Pokechow tins, and canned or bottled drinks. General items can store general Pokemon items, like hold items and healing items. Hygienic items are like Luna's hair brush, toothbrush, and clothes. Key items are like the bicycle and fishing rods. Pokeballs obviously carry Pokeballs. The standard backpack has an item limit on each of its compartments and any extra items will have to be hand carried or stored in the PC storage system, which functions as a bigger backpack. The backpack has remote controlled lock on it. Luna has to put in the password that she made upon getting the backpack, select which compartment she wants, and select which item she wants. In about thirty seconds, Luna can open the backpack and take out the item that she intends to use_ ," Jetstream explained.

"Wow… Uh Jet, how do you know all of this?" I asked, a bit embarrassed that my Squirtle knows a lot more than I do.

" _I like to read_ ," he replied, " _Oh… And surf the Internet_."

"Wait. You know how to read and surf the Internet?" I asked, gaping at him. He looked at me.

" _Doesn't everyone_?" he asked.

" _What is the Internet_?" Flyboy asked, confused.

I ignored him and looked pointedly at my starter. "What did you do, Jet?"

" _I may have or have not gotten bored and looked at Professor Oak's laptop. I was interested about what was so fascinating about this machine that Professor Oak forbid us to touch. I learned how to read and use the laptop by watching the professor. I even got Gary in trouble by changing the password on the laptop. Professor Oak was furious because he thought that Gary was doing something shady and changed the password so that the professor couldn't see what he was up to_ ," Jetstream said, snickering a bit. I began to laugh hard while Flyboy stared at us with a very confused expression on his face.

I looked around at the empty street. It was darker than before and I noticed how much of a weird sight we were- me talking to my Pokemon. Luckily, no one else was in sight. Still, I flipped my PokeTranslataor to MP3 mode and turned on some music. This was a safety feature that Professor Oak installed. In case if someone else sees me talking to my Pokemon and thinks that the translator might be the cause, I could easily switch it to MP3 mode and prove that person wrong. Since the PokeTranslator runs on my fingerprint, no one else can tamper with it. The person would believe that I had a Psychic Pokemon nearby translating everything for me with telepathy.

I looked my PokeTranslator and gasped slightly, realizing how much time passed by. Instead of it being 8 pm, it was now 9:15. Shit, the PokeMart closes at 10. I quickly returned my team and began running, following the street signs until I made it to the PokeMart.

I panted as I entered through the front doors of the PokeMart. The cashier just pointed to the back where the water fountains were. It was a common occurrence for trainers to come running into the PokeMart at the end of the day to prepare for the next day. I smiled and nodded my thanks as I walked to the back to drink some water.

I walked around the store, looking at the merchandise on the shelves. I looked at my backpack, taking note of the contents listed on it. Then, I picked up a cart and started walking down to the food aisles to get necessities for myself. I picked up a few cases of vacuum packed sandwiches and tossed them in the cart, along with some water bottles. I made sure to add a water filter- in case if I run out water in the bottles and am in the middle of a route, I could refill my water from a pond or a lake. Bags of beef jerky, dried berries, chips, and a couple of cans of vegetables were placed in the cart, along with a multi purpose army knife, which came with a small can opener, bottle opener, blade, lighter, nail clipper, mini-screwdriver, keyring, tweezers, sewing needle, pen, and magnifying glass. The army knife was one of the more expensive purchases, but was a complete necessity for any starting trainer.

Next, I started getting things for my Pokemon. I made sure to pack several tins of Pokechow for them. The Pokemon Center also offered five free sample tins of Pokechow for trainers, so I did not have to buy as much food for my Pokemon.

I made sure to buy five Pokeballs, which was a lot more expensive than the food and water. I also put three Antidotes and three Potions in the shopping cart. I looked longingly a cute tops available for sale, but shook my head, as my money should be used to fund my journey. Once I actually get more money, I can indulge in buying more clothes.

I headed to the cashier and had him ring up what I had in my cart. I groaned and looked at the price. Out of the 3000 Poke that I started with in the trainer starter pack, 2500 was being used up on necessities. This included the high taxes that I had to pay. I did not want to use Mom's card as that would be for emergencies, like if I ended up getting injured badly and had to go to the hospital. I pulled out my trainer card, which also worked as my debit card linked to my bank account. The cashier swiped it and charged the items. I thanked him and moved to one side to put the items in my backpack.

Looking at my lack of funds, it made me realize that I needed to battle some trainers. In official trainer battles [not mock battles between friends], the loser has to pay the winner about two percent of the money from their bank account. The PokeSwiper is a device that every starting trainer gets, which is a card swiper. The winning trainer can swipe the trainer card of the losing trainer, instantly drawing the funds from the losing trainer's bank account. If the losing trainer's account is at 0, the league will pay for the losing trainer from a separate account that is run by the money collected on taxes. The losing trainer needs to reimburse the amount later on, along with interest. This amount is collected by the league once the losing trainer wins a battle and gets money. As for gym leaders, their position is funded by the league and they get a lot of money every week. Because of their large salaries, they have to pay five percent of the money in their bank accounts to trainers who beat them.

In order to advance in the Kanto League, I have to accumulate eight gym badges and beat eight gym leaders. There are actually sixteen gyms in each region. Eight of them are the well known gyms that are in some of the major cities. The gym leaders in these gyms help with running the major cities. As for the other eight gyms, they are actually out in the wilderness. Some of them are rather well known, like Trick Master's House in Hoenn. Others are less well known and very hard to find. These extra eight gyms test trainers' abilities to think outside of the box. A trainer has to find these gyms in order to even battle in them. These gyms also do not use a set type of Pokemon and so trainers need to improvise in order to beat them. These gyms may also have certain requirements to officially beating them, like multiple challenges to overcome that take the timespan of days to set up. These gyms use much stronger Pokemon than the city gyms for the trainers that come to beat them, so beating the leader and getting the badge of these gyms puts you on a better limelight than beating just the city gyms. A trainer can enter the League having anywhere between 8 to 16 badges in their badge case.

I sighed and walked back into the Pokemon Center. I dropped my backpack into the corner and laid down, closing my eyes as I let sleep claim me.

 **July 2, 2010**

Training is the biggest pain in the world. I ended up catching three more Pokemon between Route 22, Route 2, and Viridian City, and now have to train them up. In Route 22, a Rattata had tried to steal some Pokechow from Jetstream, who got angry and used Bubble on it. I threw a Pokeball and caught it as it was dazed from the water attack. The Rattata, however, had a very lazy attitude and prefered not to battle, unless I bribed it food. Oh, and the purple rat was an annoying glutton. I made sure to check her on the Pokedex before I boxed her.

Pokemon: Rattata

Owner: Luna Fleur

Name: Annabelle

Gender: Female

Ability: Guts

Nature: Lax

Attacks: Tackle, Tail Whip

In Route 2, I quickly found a Caterpie- a very battle loving Caterpie. The little bug tried to take on Flyboy, which was the pure definition of Pokemon suicide. Flyboy looked at it with a look of hunger and was about to swoop in to kill it when he knocked it unconscious so he could have his breakfast. Obviously, I took pity on the tiny bug and threw my Pokeball at it, capturing it. This resulted in Flyboy not obeying me for the rest of the day as I took away his favorite food and me getting some battle obsessed bug that tried to fight in EVERY battle that we came across. Obviously, I decided to scan the Caterpie and immediately box it. I did not want it to die from its own recklessness.

Pokemon: Caterpie

Owner: Luna Fleur

Name: Nana

Gender: Female

Ability: Shield Dust

Nature: Bold

Attacks: Tackle, String Shot

Finally, the last Pokemon that I got was my Weedle. I ended up finding him snacking on a leaf when I had Jetstream battle him. This bug was very clever and crawled up Jetstream's shell. This was effective as Jetstream couldn't attack it without hurting himself. When Jetstream used Withdraw, the bug actually used Poison Sting where Jetstream had tucked in his arms. It kept repeatedly using that move and eventually its stinger managed to pierce through Jetstream's skin and mildly poison Jetstream. I managed to catch the worm and sprayed a Potion on Jetstream to keep him from dying, while I took him to the Pokemon Center. I got scolded by Nurse Joy, but Jetstream was healed to full health.

Pokemon: Weedle

Owner: Luna Fleur

Name: Buzzkill

Gender: Male

Ability: Shield Dust

Nature: Quirky

Attacks: Tackle, String Shot

Buzzkill, or Buzz, seemed like the only normal one out of my three encounters, so he stayed on my team. I did not want to have my food and funds drained by Annabelle, as she demanded food for battling. I also did not want to have a battle insane caterpillar on my team. Buzz was quiet for most of the time, but unlike Jetstream, did not have the bored expression on his face. Instead, he had no expression on his face. Nothing. He also spoke on monotone and only when he had to. He was clever, as shown when he battled Jetstream.

This lasted until I pitted him against a wild Pikachu. Buzz easily beat the little rat… And killed it. He had a sadistic grin on his face as the yellow mouse screamed and writhed in pain from the poison that coursed through its body. The sight made me want to throw up and I tried to help the yellow mouse. However, Buzz used his String Shot to keep me in place and the yellow mouse died from intoxication. I then managed to return Buzz and looked at the dead Pikachu. Fresh tears fell from my eyes and I felt bile surge up from my stomach. I threw up in a bush and sobbed for the death of the little mouse.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I could have saved it. I could have healed it. I could have…

" _Luna, don't beat yourself over the Pikachu's death_ …" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Flyboy on my shoulder. He looked at me.

" _You have to understand, Weedle are commonly in the bottom of the food chain. Their poison is the only defence they have against enemies and at a young age, they are taught that they need to kill to survive. It is kill or be killed for them. While Pikachu are not carnivorous, often Weedle and Pikachu would have to fight for food and territory. One would die while the other would get what they desired. Buzzkill was taught from a young age to kill or be killed. He is doing what is ingrained into his mind and what he only knows_ ," Flyboy lectured. I wiped the tears and looked at him.

" _You should still keep the worm on your team. Tell him not to kill shit, but keep him. He can be useful as he is clever and not a reckless idiot like that green caterpillar of yours_ ," Jetstream said, coming out of his Pokeball. I nodded.

That night, I sent out Buzz and talked to him. I told him about how killing things is wrong and how it should be used as a last resort. I also mentioned about how my brother died due to poisoning and how it disturbed me to watch another living creature die the same way. The Weedle listened attentively and when I asked if he understood, he nodded. But I do not think he actually listened to my conversation. This would be determined in battle tomorrow, when we fight our first trainer.

 **July 3, 2010**

I ran into a bug catcher, named Rick. The kid sent out a Weedle that he hatched from an egg, so the tiny worm did not have the same kill-or-be-killed conditioning that Buzz did. Flyboy easily beat by flapping his wings, which blew a gust of wind at the bug and sent it flying into a tree. The trainer instantly returned it and sent out a Caterpie.

The Caterpie was pit against Buzz. I was curious to see if he took my words to heart or not. The battle started out just fine and Buzz seemed to be trying to sting it at different areas and not cause it to get poisoned. However, in a few minutes of battling, Buzz seemed to get tired of attempting to spare the Caterpie and poisoned it. The kid screamed and tried to return the Caterpie, but Buzz rammed his stinger into the other insect's heart, causing the Caterpie to give a feeble cry and become still. Rick ran to the Caterpie, picking it up and cradling it to his chest. The kid ran off crying as he carried his dead Caterpie. Meanwhile, Buzzkill looked at the retreating bug catcher with sadistic glee.

"BUZZ!" I screamed, angrily, looking at my Weedle.

" _You told me not to kill it with Poisoning. I did as you said_ ," he said in a flippant tone with an insect equivalent of a shrug. I groaned, realizing, that maybe I should have taken Nana instead of Buzz. At least she did not have a sadistic killing streak. No, she was the epitome of some masochistic insane insect, who revelled off extensive pain in order to get stronger, which could only be achieved by battling things that would kill her. What did I do to deserve this insane bugs?

Then, a bright light snapped me out of my musings. The light was emanating from Buzzkill. I flinched away to shield my eyes and the light died down. In the Weedle's place was a yellow cocoon that stayed in place.

" _What the fuck_?" Buzzkill said, not so eloquently. This was another thing I needed to work with him- his language.

"Wow Buzz, you evolved. How is the new body treating you?" I asked, looking impressed at my new Kakuna.

" _I HATE IT! HOW CAN I MOVE AND KILL THINGS?! YOU BETTER MAKE ME A BEEDRILL SOON OR ELSE I WILL POISON STING YOU IN YOUR SLEEP_!" I winced as Buzzkill continued on a long tirade about not being able to kill things and not moving. How did I end up keeping some sadistic homicidal insect on my team? Come to think of it… This was the first time I ever heard Buzz talk so much, let alone rant. The quietness suddenly startled me and I pulled out my Pokedex to scan him.

Pokemon: Kakuna

Owner: Luna Fleur

Name: Buzzkill

Gender: Male

Ability: Shed Skin

Nature: Quirky

Attacks: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden

I sent out Jetstream and Flyboy to see Buzz' new form. Flyboy flew onto my shoulders and Jet looked at Buzz with some an interest. I knew that he was looking forward to becoming a Wartortle as he wanted to become the strongest Blastoise in the region. As a Squirtle, he was the runt of the litter and was pushed around by his siblings, causing him to develop his loner attitude. Most trainers did not want him until I came along. Even though I picked him randomly, I did want a Squirtle, so I would not be forced to follow in mother or brother's footsteps, with Bulbasaur or Charmander respectively. This was why Jet was loyal to me and confessed that he wanted to be the strongest Blastoise so he could go prove his siblings wrong.

Flyboy looked uninterested in the fact that Buzz evolved. This was probably because he was used to watching evolution on a regular basis. He had to hunt for food in Viridian Forest after all and Pidgey were carnivorous. He did want to evolve into a Pidgeotto so he could eventually come back to Route 1 and find a nice lady bird [or several] to have his chicks. Very few Pokemon evolved in Route 1 and those that did usually went off to different routes to have their families there instead, as Route 1 is overrun by new trainers who would view an evolved Pokemon as an amazing prize.

I picked up Buzz and carried him in my arms. We went to our campsite, which was set in the middle of Viridian Forest. In a way, Buzz was incredibly handy to have around- he kept the resident Weedle and Kakuna away from my camp as he was a previous forest dweller who was well known. I was viewed to be as under his protection and none of the other Weedle and Kakuna bothered my campsite. But, outside of my campsite was a different story, where battles would occur.

 **July 5, 2010**

I finally made it to Pewter City. Oh yeah, and Buzz evolved right before we made it to the entrance. He had battled a wild Pikachu and nearly knocked it unconscious, when a bright light surrounded him. The Pikachu used the distraction to make its escape and Buzzkill evolved into a Beedrill. I scanned him immediately as he flew around, his wings making a soft buzzing noise.

Pokemon: Beedrill

Owner: Luna Fleur

Name: Buzzkill

Gender: Male

Ability: Swarm

Nature: Quirky

Attacks: Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack

He flitted around next to my head, making sure to point his stingers away from me. I patted the top of his head as a job well done as he grinned viciously at me.

" _Make sure you use me in the gym, girl. We are going to prove that Beedrill can seriously kick some ass_ ," he said. I nodded and grinned back. Though he had a crazy killing streak and was a sadist, though he tended to be uncaring, sarcastic, and snarky, I really enjoyed his presence on the team. From an insane Weedle to a crazy Beedrill, Buzz managed to worm his way into my heart, no pun intended there of course. As long as he listened to me, I could handle him just fine.

Even though I initially didn't like him, I now found Buzz more enjoyable than being around Flyboy and Jetstream. Jetstream, though my starter, was a loner and preferred to either read silently when he could or mind his own business. Flyboy, of course, was here for the food and because I could hopefully make him strong. He would easily get distracted by any female bird that flew overhead, not making him the best conversationalist. Buzz, on the other hand, was silent most of the time. I could easily talk to him and I knew that he would be listening, though he would show no indication of doing so. As he was cynical and sarcastic, his replies, though cutting and cold at times, would make sense and would make me see things in a new light. He also respected my authority somewhat where, while he still had a crazy kill streak, he tried to do it to where the enemy would die from physically damage, rather than poisoning. He took my words to heart somewhat, which was comforting.

I looked at my three man team and grinned, ready to take on Pewter Gym.

 **July 6, 2010**

I walked into Pewter Gym, with Buzzkill following me in tow. He flitted around, looking around at his surroundings. Though, he had that expressionless gaze in his face, I could tell he was interested in the gym layout.

I walked to the end of the room and Buzz flitted around the room. The gym leader, Brock Takeshi, was standing at the other end of the room. A Geodude was behind Brock.

"Hello Brock… My name is Luna Fleur and I challenge you to a gym battle," I said.

"Luna Fleur, eh? Would you be Leon Fleur's sister?" Brock asked.

"Yes," I replied, looking interested. Buzz came close to me, trying to hear snippets of our conversation.

"I watched a video of your brother battling my father… Your brother was amazingly good. He had a Mankey and Charmander and came up with some amazing strategies," Brock said, praising my brother.

"I didn't know… Mom never really told me about him until right before she died."

"I am sorry for your loss," Brock said, "But we need to start the battle. I have other trainers waiting as well." I nodded and hurried to the other side of the field, motioning for Buzz to get ready.

"Are you sure that you should be using a Beedrill in battle? My Pokemon is, literally, hard as rock," Brock said, raising an eyebrow as he watched Buzzkill flit around.

"I'm sure," I said, nodding to Buzzkill. Brock sent out his Geodude and the referee, a kid named Forrest, started the commentary of the battle.

Instantly, Buzz divebombed the Geodude and used his stingers to pierce into the cracks of Geodude's tough rock layer. The rock type cried out in pain and flinched as Buzz used the momentary distraction to pierce in deeper. The Geodude used its arm and grabbed Buzz and threw Buzz into the wall. Buzz flinched in pain and got up, his left wing bent at an angle.

"Buzz, you need to stand back! Jet can handle it!" I called out. My Beedrill shook his head no and shot a String Shot at the bent wing, He pulled the string and wrapped it against one of his stingers, lodging the wing back into place and creating a makeshift splint.

"That is one smart Beedrill you have there... " Brock said, "Geodude, Tackle!" Geodude tried to tackle Buzz on to the wall, but Buzz shot some string onto one of the beams on the ceiling and dodged the attack. Brock looked impressed as Buzz used string shot on Geodude's arms and lodged the rock type into place. Then, Buzz used string shot again to climb down and jab Geodude with his stringers, until the rock type passed out from exhaustion, poison, and pain. Brock returned Geodude after spraying it with an Antidote.

"That is one impressive Beedrill," he commented.

I grinned, "Yeah, he is one of a kind." I sprayed a Potion on Buzz's wing and returned him.

"Round two will commence now. Challenger, you may send out your Pokemon first," Forrest said.

"Jet, come on out!" I yelled, as Jetstream materialized in front of me. Brock sent out his gigantic rock snake-Onix. The snake immediately lunged at Jet and wrapped itself around Jet. Jet gave a loud scream of pain as the Onix began squeezing him tighter. Cracks began to appear on his shell.

"Jetstream, Water Gun his face!" I yelled. Jet opened wide and spat out a torrent of water at the Onix. The Onix thrashed in pain and let go of Jet, who ran to me. The Onix collapsed, unconscious.

"Impressive… I took you for granted as a novice trainer and so I lost. Here is your proof… the Boulder Badge. And here is a TM, or Technical Machine, of Rock Tomb. It can only be used once as our technology has not advanced enough to make TM usage permanent." I grinned as I took the badge. I was one step closer to completing the Kanto Championship.

 **A/N: Well, I beat the first gym and got an amazing Beedrill [seriously, he is awesome]. As for where I actually am in game, I am in Rock Tunnel but have been too busy to play [was studying for a test].**

 **By far, Buzz is my favorite member of my team. A close second was Richard [who will be up in next chapter], but Flyboy now took that place. Buzz kicks serious butt and is amazing. I was seriously impressed with how many Pokemon he obliterates.**

 **Oh yeah, feedback/constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames is not.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **July 10, 2010**

I spent another four days in Pewter City. The reason being was that Buzz' wing needed to heal. Nurse Joy scolded me for getting Buzz' wing bent, however with the makeshift cast that Buzz made with String Shot, the wing could be saved. She set his wing in place, sprayed it with a Potion, and placed a better cast on it. Then, she told Buzz to rest and not battle for the next four days. While he made a face, he obeyed her as he wanted his wing to heal. If it did not heal, he would be unable to battle.

Currently, I was in the back of the Pokemon Center, training with my team. The back of the Pokemon Center had different weights and machines for trainers and Pokemon to use to build endurance. There was also a door leading outside, where a training arena allowed trainers to host mock battles. These battles were not official and trainers were only allowed bring the hit points of their opponents to the yellow zone.

Jet was currently running on a treadmill, trying to build up more speed. This was because Blastoise were very slow compared to Squirtle and he knew he needed speed to help him in battles. As for Flyboy, he was also running on a treadmill. After he saw Buzz' injured wing, he realized that he needed to be versatile on the ground as well as in the air.

While they both were using the machines, I was focusing on Buzz. I was having him hover in one place. This would allow him to exercise his wings, without straining them too much and risk injuring his bent wing more. Buzz started flapping his wings and going higher, then started zipping around a little. He came back to me a few minutes later and said, " _My wing hurts. Can you give_ _me more pain killers?_ "

"You know you are supposed to take it easy, Buzz," I replied, scolding him. He

sighed and flew down to where Jet was running on the treadmill. I sighed and returned him, knowing that he would not rest otherwise.

 **July 12, 2010**

We had just made it into Mount Moon and I happened to catch something new. Well, how I caught it was rather interesting. I was hoping for a Mankey when I heard some grass moving. I threw my ball there and heard the familiar ding sound. However, as I was about to scan the Pokemon, I heard a hissing sound as an Ekans appeared. Flyboy managed to defeat it with Quick Attack, but got Poisoned with Poison Sting. Luckily, I managed to get him to the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy took care of him.

Now, I was looking at the Poke-ball in front of me, wondering what was inside. Flyboy, who was now recovered from the Ekans poison, flapped down to my shoulder.

" _So what do you think it is_?" he chirped out.

"I don't know… But I am really hoping it is a Mankey. They are really useful and I kind of find them… Cute," I replied.

" _You probably got another Pidgey and will have Professor Oak scold you for breaking the law_ ," Jet said, snickering.

" _No, it is probably a Nidoran_ ," Buzz said.

" _I am hoping it is not a Spearow… I hate those birdbrains with their arrogant attitudes. Even their girls are the like that. I appreciate a woman with confidence, but not an egotistical authoritarian. However, if it is a Spearow, it better learn quickly that I am the top bird_ ," Flyboy said.

"Oh come on. I am not that unlucky," I said, pressing the button on the Pokeball. The ball opened and a circular creature came out of it. The creature was literally a pink ball, with two pink ears and a pink tuft of fur on its head. I stared at it. It stared back at me.

" _Puff_ ," it said. I winced. I am not going to translate that. Let's just go with that this Jigglypuff is NOT ladylike with her language.

" _Beautiful ladies should not use such foul language, senorita,_ " Flyboy said, flying down to my new capture. Said capture, my Jigglypuff, had a literal tick mark on its forehead.

" _I AM NOT A GIRL!_ " my Jigglypuff yelled out.

" _Oh really? Are you sure you are not a girl? You look all so cute, pink, and cuddly… I could put ribbons on you and dress you up and oh you would look so adorable_ ," Jet said in a deadpan voice. I looked my Jigglypuff to gauge her… I mean his reaction.

Said Jigglypuff started whacking Jetstream's head with his stubby little pink arms and yelling profanities under his breath. Oh why did I have to get ANOTHER insane team member? Oh, and one with a questionable gender as well.

"All right, Jet, stop taunting Richard," I said. The Jigglypuff, now dubbed as Richard, looked at me.

" _And who the hell is Richard_?" he asked. I merely pulled out my Pokedex to scan him.

Pokemon: Jigglypuff

Owner: Luna Fleur

Name: Richard

Gender: Male

Ability: Cute Charm

Nature: Impish

Attacks: Sing, Defense Curl

Well, so he was a guy… This would take some getting used to… Of course, Jet kept angering Richard by questioning Richard on his gender. No to mention, Flyboy joined in on taunting the irate Jigglypuff as well. Meanwhile, Buzz kept to himself, interested to see how this would play out and ready to step in if things get out of hand.

"Hey Luna. Long time no seen. How good is your team now?" I turned around at the sound of the voice and grinned, looking at a familiar face. While he had a new, healing cut on his cheek, Chris smiled at me as he came up to me. My Pokemon stopped fighting and looked at Chris curiously.

"They are pretty good, actually. How about yours, Chris?" I asked him.

"Good as well. I just beat Brock actually," he replied, "Did you?"

"Actually, yes. I beat him about a week ago," I replied.

"Oh… Well, I was wondering if you would battle me. I wanted to see how you good you really are. Come on, let's head outside," Chris said, reaching out to grab my hand. A blur appeared from nowhere and Chris gave a pained yell, retracting his hand as Buzz retracted his stringer and smirked viciously.

"Buzzkill!" I scolded him. He gave me what was an equivalent of a shrug and hovered over to where Jetstream was standing.

"I am so sorry… I don't know what got into him," I apologized, blushing from embarrassment as the injury on Chris' arm started to swell slightly. He waved off my apology and led me outside, but this time did not touch me.

"I technically have three Pokemon. Richard isn't fit to battle," I called out.

"Who is Richard?" Chris asked.

"My new Jigglypuff," I said, "Just caught him today."

"Are you sure it is a _guy_?" Chris asked, looking at Richard. Richard puffed up and jumped into the air, allowing himself to float up to Chris' head. He grabbed on to Chris and whacked him. I laughed and Chris frowned, muttering about violent team members, as Richard came back to me. I motioned for Buzz to go as first.

"Um… Well three on three then. Go, Amber," he said, sending out his fire lizard. However, when I saw Amber, she looked different. She was taller and her face was more angular. Her face lost the roundness that she had as a Charmander and gained the more draconian features of a Charmeleon's face. She also had a horn on her head, bigger claws on her hands and feet, and a much bigger tail flame. She gave a small hiss and looked at me, narrowing her eyes. Obviously, she recognized me and STILL hated me. Buzz hovered in place and readied his stingers.

"Buzz, fall back. Let Jet handle this," I said, motioning for Jet to come out and battle. Jet came from behind me and looked at Amber in awe, obviously impressed with her evolution, which was something that he wanted. Amber, meanwhile, puffed her chest proudly as if to gloat.

"Wow, Amber evolved already," I said, impressed.

"Yeah, she evolved when I was battling Brock. Amber, Metal Claw!" Chris ordered. Amber's claw had a silver glint to it as she ran at Jetstream.

"Withdraw!" I called out, as Jet immediately retracted to his tough shell. Amber aimed her claws at where Jet's head would have been, when Jet let out a small stream of water to hit Amber. She gave a pained cry and grabbed her arm.

"Amber, return. I don't want you getting hurting too badly," he said, returning his Charmeleon.

"But she can still battle and does not look tired. Besides, that barely hit her," I said.

"I still think I should return her. Besides, you do have the advantage with Jetstream," Chris said. I nodded and Chris sent out his Pikachu, Volts.

"Whoa a Pikachu! Those are rare…" I said, as he grinned. I quickly recalled Jetstream and sent out Buzz to handle it.

The battle was actually over very quickly where Buzz jabbed Pikachu's pressure points with his stinger and instantly managed to knock it out. He did not kill it as I had warned Buzz that if he keeps killing Pokemon in mock battles with an audiences or in major battles, someone would think that I could not control him and the League would put him down.

The next thing that was sent out was a Spearow. Buzz demanded to stay in, surprisingly, and quickly evaded the Peck attack from the Spearow's beaks and stabbed his stingers into the two wings of the bird, causing the bird to screech loudly in pain and fall on the ground. Luckily, Buzz took care to not do any major damage or to poison the Spearow. Chris returned his Spearow, Sora.

That night, both of us were eating dinner outside in the yard. I looked at Chris and asked, "So why did you return your Pokemon so quickly? Apart from Sora, neither Amber nor Volts took too much damage."

"I… I lost a Pokemon. I had a Caterpie for a day when a Weedle attacked me. The other members were weakened and so I used the Caterpie. I forced it to battle, though it was making a half-hearted attempt to battle.. I wanted a Butterfree and I had pit my Caterpie against a Weedle without paying attention to the Caterpie's HP bar on my Pokedex… One Poison Sting killed my Caterpie," he said, looking down on the floor. I placed my arm around him.

"Chris… Don't beat yourself up about it… It was an accident. Mistakes happen."

"Accidents should not take lives… I as good as killed her," he said, looking down at the floor.

" _Look kid. I don't know who you are… But for Pokemon, death is a normal everyday thing. It WILL happen to every Pokemon in one way or another. Pokemon live to fight for survival of their own. You can use this as a learning lesson. Next time, you will know to look at the HP bar on the Pokedex and if the Pokemon's health reaches the yellow or red zone, you will not push them to battle_ ," Flyboy said to Chris. Buzz hovered away from Chris, obviously not liking him for some reason or another.

With Flyboy's words, Chris looked more like his usual self- cheerful and carefree. Obviously, the loss of his Caterpie had scared him, but he kept pushing himself forward. Flyboy's words just helped with the moving on process. Plus, he only had the Caterpie for a day, so he never really had time to bond with it.

"You have an interesting team, Luna," Chris said, giving a small smile.

"Yeah, I do," I replied, grinning.

Later that day, I decided to head back to Route 3. Richard needed more training and I felt that we were not ready to take on Mount Moon right away. Richard, while not having any attacking moves, was still rather proficient in battling. He could inflate and deflate himself to float away from ground attacks. He was also pretty fast for a pink puffball, where he could roll away from oncoming attacks. His pink coloration and typing was also useful as most of the trainers and wild Pokemon underestimated him. He could easily lull the opponents to sleep and either Buzz or Flyboy could take the opponents out.

Currently, I was having Jetstream help set up my tent. Buzz had gone around to look for some firewood and I used a match to light a small camp fire. The nights in Kanto were surprisingly rather chilly and the fire helped keep away wild Pokemon, well excluding water types who could easily put out the fire. I took out a few bowls and spoons from back pack and set them down. Then, I took out two cans of Pokechow and divided it into the four bowls. I took out two cold sandwiches for myself to eat.

"Dinner!" I called out, as my team ran, flew, and rolled towards me. Jetstream started to eat from his bowl, making a mess. Flyboy pecked at the kibble and nibbled it in a much neater manner. Richard used his arms to scoop the food and eat it. Only Buzzkill, who would normally use his stingers as a make shift fork, refused to touch his food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him, looking concerned. Was he sick?

" _I'm not hungry_ ," he replied.

"Buzz, are you sure you're okay? You haven't said anything since I saw Chris," I said.

" _I am fine_ ," he replied, narrowing his eyes as crossed his stingers together to show that he was annoyed with my questions.

"Buzzkill, please tell me what's wrong," I said.

" _Fine. That boy that we saw… I was the one who killed his Caterpie_ ," Buzz snarled at me, angrily.

" _I don't get it. You never feel remorse for killing anything. Why now_?" Flyboy asked.

" _I knew that Caterpie! She would always help me escape from predators! She would always share the best leaves with me! We would do everything together! She had a dream of becoming a Butterfree and I wanted to become a Beedrill! Then, she ventured too far and got captured by that… That bastard! When I saw the boy the day after she was captured, I attacked the boy to rescue her and he used her against me! She was forced to fight me! She was terrified that she would be killed or punished if she did not fight me! She did not want to die, so she battled me! It came down to us using our last hits against each other… AND I KILLED HER! THAT CATERPIE WAS MY FRIEND AND I WAS FORCED TO KILL HER OR DIE MYSELF_!" Buzz yelled, furiously. I stared at him, a bit shocked. I never knew that Buzz would have friends as he was always so independent and alone.

Also, I did not know about the Pokedex technology until now. When a Pokemon is caught, it is usually taken to the Pokemon Center, where the Nurse Joy would insert it with a chip into the back of the Pokemon's neck. This chip would contain a very fast acting poison that could even kill partial poison type Pokemon, by shutting down the heart. By pressing the small red button on the Pokedex, the chip could react and secrete the poison into the Pokemon. This was used as a method of putting down Pokemon that were extremely bloodthirsty and were likely to hurt many people and other Pokemon. This is also a method of mercy killing, where if the Pokemon was in severe pain and about to die, this would be used. However, some very cruel trainers would threaten their Pokemon into submission with this. As the Pokedex keeps track of how often this feature is used, if a trainer abuses this feature, the League can easily find and arrest said trainer.

" _You have friends_?" Jetstream asked in a sarcastic tone, while laughing.

" _THAT'S IT!_ " Buzz yelled, readying his stingers to stab Jetstream. I quickly returned Buzz and gave a glare to Jet, who smirked.

"You had better apologize when Buzz is in a better mood," I told Jet sternly. He shrugged and finished his Pokechow. Afterwards, he used Water Gun to clean the bowls and handed them back to me.

I made sure to return Richard as Jet and him did not get along very well and I did not want a bloodbath in the morning. Flyboy perched on a branch nearby to keep look out and I unrolled my sleeping bag.

" _Luna…_ " I heard a voice. I turned around and saw Jetstream looking at me.

"Yeah Jet?" I asked.

" _I am sorry about what I said to Buzz… I never really had friends in the lab and my siblings always bullied me. I was always jealous of Buzz as you seemed to like him better and that he was evolved… And to hear that he had such a good friend made me say that to him…_ " he said. I flinched a little, knowing that I did tend to favor Buzz a bit most of the time. He was an excellent battler and he was decent company in my opinion.

"Make sure to apologize to Buzz and don't tease him about his friend… Or well, I think he may have viewed her as more than a friend. But still, don't tease him about it," I told him. He nodded and looked guilty.

" _If it makes him feel any better… I see him as a friend_ ," Jet softly said. I smiled and patted his head, scratching him behind the ears affectionately. I laid down in the sleeping pat and zipped the top so I could stay warm. Jet came and curled up next to me. I smiled and closed my eyes, starting to doze off.

" _Luna_ …" I jolted awake with the sound of Jet's voice.

"What, Jetstream?" I asked.

" _Can you help me evolve and eventually become a Blastoise? Like how you helped Buzz become a Beedrill. Amber already is a Charmeleon as well_ ," he asked. I sighed softly.

"Jet, I will definitely help you become a Blastoise. But first, you need to become a Wartortle," I replied.

" _Thanks_ ," he replied, shifting slightly. I closed my eyes, starting to doze off when…

" _Luna_ …" I groaned.

"What now Jet?" I asked, annoyed.

" _I think I will evolve in a couple of days_ ," he announced.

"That's great Jet… Now let me sleep," I said, annoyed. After that, I did not get a peep out of him.

 **July 13, 2010**

Okay, I have three words to describe Mount Moon. Hell on earth. No joke.

First, it is annoyingly long. Second, there are a ton of annoying trainers in here, not to mention, some Moon Stone and fossil obsessed maniacs. Third, the Pokemon in here can poison, paralyze, and put my Pokemon to sleep. Speaking of Pokemon like that… I did have a new encounter. I made sure to scan him on my Pokedex.

Pokemon: Paras

Owner: Luna Fleur

Name: Shiitake

Gender: Male

Ability: Effect Spore

Nature: Bold

Attacks: Scratch

Well, Shiitake was terrified of everything and anything. Including Richard, who was so pink and fluffy. He jumped at loud noises and screeched whenever he saw a shadow move. It was really annoying and I decided to put him back in his ball until I figured out what to do with him. Well, I could always sell him to some restaurant. After all, he probably has a bold and strong flavor to him. Just kidding. I am not that cruel.

I had just finished battling another few picnicking trainers and I glanced at my Pokedex. Richard, Buzz, and Flyboy's HP were in the yellow zone. Jet, who was battling the most, was almost at red. I was out of potions, but it would only take Jet one more battle to evolve, or so he tells me. He could easily handle anything that comes his way and finally become a Wartortle. I was confident enough to let him battle one more time before heading back to the Pokemon Center.

I heard a few hushed voices and ducked into a crevice that was big enough for me to crawl into and look out from. A group of four people were thrusting some bruised and cut up Clefairy into cages. None of them were facing me. From what I could see, they all had black hats on. The two girls wore short black crop tops and the boys wore long sleeved black shirts. The girls wore black skirts and black boots while the boys wore black pants and black shoes.

"Do you think the boss will be happy with all the Pokemon we rounded up for profit?" Grunt one asked.

"Of course he will be. Now shut up and stand guard as we go to get the trucks," one of the female members said. The two females went out to get the trucks while the two male members turned around. I gave a small gasp as I noticed the red 'R' on their shirts.

My eyes narrowed as I saw Team Rocket.

I heard a noise and noticed a wild Cleffa standing next to me. It whimpered softly, watching the cage full of Clefairy. The Cleffa ran out from the crevice that I was hidden in and the grunts looked at it. One of the grunts ran to grab it and came near my heading spot. Meanwhile, the other grunt had gone elsewhere to check the area.

The grunt grabbed the Cleffa and the poor baby Pokemon gave a pained squeal as it was squeezed. I looked from my hiding spot as the grunt turned around, ready to throw the Cleffa with the other Clefairy when.

A shrieking noise appeared, as my Paras launched itself at the Team Rocket grunt's face. The grunt dropped the Cleffa and fell down, convulsing. Obviously, the poison side of effect spore took effect. Shiitake looked proudly at himself as the Cleffa ran to the cage full of Clefairy and called to one of them, which was obviously its mother.

I returned Shiitake and sent out Jetstream. He looked at me curiously and I ordered, "Knock out that grunt while I help the Clefairy." He nodded and gave a somewhat soft Tackle to the grunt's head, which was enough to knock him unconscious for a good while.

I fiddled with the clasp on the cage and unlocked it. I called Jetstream over and had him help push the cage open, as it was too heavy to do so myself. The Clefairy looked at me suspiciously, but started to climb out.

"Looks like we got ourselves a little heroine… Rattata, Tackle!" the other Team Grunt ordered, as he sent out his Rattata.

"Counter with Water Gun," I ordered Jetstream. Jet nodded and let loose a large amount of water, pushing the rat away. Due to the effects of Torrent, Jet's Water Gun was much bigger and stronger than normal.

"Quick Attack!" the grunt ordered. The Rattata ran at Jetstream.

"Withdraw now!" I called out, as Jet retracted into his shell. The Rattata merely bounced off the shell and ran to where the grunt was. The grunt whispered something to the tiny purple rat and the rat had a vicious gleam in its eyes. Meanwhile, Jet came out of his shell.

"Quick Attack again!" the grunt ordered. Rattata rushed at Jet and Jet quickly retracted into his shell at my command.

Suddenly, the Rattata quickly turned and bared its large front fangs. Instead of rushing at Jetstream, it lunged at me. It opened its mouth wide and used the power from Quick Attack to turn its usual Bite attack into a stronger attack known as Hyper Fang. I closed my eyes, knowing that I could not evade the attack, and was ready to feel the fangs of Rattata close in on me.

"Squirt…" I heard a voice. I looked up and saw Jet standing in the way of the Rattata. The purple rat had buried its fangs into my Squirtle and Jet turned, gave me a small smile, before falling backwards on the floor. Blood pooled from his neck as the Rattata pulled out and ran back to its trainer, blood on its teeth.

"Jetstream?" I weakly heard myself ask, looking at him. I ran to him and kneeled down, placing his head on my lap. Tears fell from my eyes and landed on his still face.

"Hahahaha. Now to take care of you, girl," the grunt laughed. A red light appeared and Buzz materialized next to me. He looked at Jetstream and his eyes narrowed.

"Another Pokemon for me to take out," the grunt commented, as he ordered his Rattata to attack. The purple mouse launched into action, but Buzz easily dodged and skewered the rat with his two stingers and threw the dead rat back at the grunt. The grunt stared and exclaimed, "Shit, I need to call for more back up!" He disappeared into another cavern.

Buzz flew back over to me, looking sadly at Jetstream. Blood covered his stingers as he ran one of them gently over Jet's face. I choked on a sob as I gently touched the side of Jet's neck, and much to my surprise… Felt a small pulse.

"H-He… He's still alive…" I said, sniffling. "B-Buzz… He is still alive…"

Buzz looked down morosely and shook his head. " _He won't make it. You need to put him down,_ " he simply said.

"You're wrong! I can put him in a Pokeball, which would put his injuries in a stasis! I can take him to a Pokemon Center and heal him!" I yelled out. He shook his head.

" _Whatever the Rattata did tore into his jugular veins… It is a miracle that he is still alive. It just means that his body is struggling to survive, but slowly the blood loss will kill him… No Nurse Joy can fix this_ ," he replied.

"Buzz! I… I can't. That would be killing him!" I screamed at him, tears flying down my face.

" _HE IS GOING TO DIE ANYWAYS! All you are doing is going to make him suffer! Do you want his last experience of you is to be of pain? DO YOU_?!" he yelled.

"N-no," I cried out. I looked at my Pokedex, at the small red button that was on it. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked at the red button. I looked at Jetstream and saw him bleeding in front of me. Steeling my resolve, I pressed the red button.

Do you want to sacrifice your Pokemon?

Yes.

Are you sure?

I gave a soft whimper as I looked at Jetstream and then at Buzz. He was expressionless and looked at me expectantly. I pressed Yes.

Thirty seconds later, the Pokedex chimed, "The Pokemon's vitals have diminished." I gave a loud wail as I held Jetstream's body close to me. It was as Mom said. The first death was the worst. Especially… If it is was the starter…

 **A/N: Yes, Jetstream was my first death. And yes, he died to a TR Grunt's Rattata. I had no idea that the little rat knew Hyper Fang and it killed Jet. Buzz actually did avenge Jet and killed the rat.**

 **As for the Pokedex killing, it is sort of like how you release the Pokemon in a Nuzlocke if it dies. The chip inside of the Pokemon can read the vitals of the Pokemon when the Pokemon is out of the ball, like when it is in battle. The Pokedex has the small red button that allows the kill feature [release feature in the game]. As the Pokedex is linked to the trainer through DNA technology, only the trainer can use this feature.**

 **Feedback is appreciated. Reviews are appreciated. Flames and bashing are not.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

The next few days after Jet's death were some of the worst, but more important times of my trainer career. Losing Jet was a necessity. The loss taught me a lesson- Pokemon are not tools. They live, breath, and have feelings like how humans do. Just because most of them enjoy battling does not mean that they cannot be harmed. And if they are harmed too badly, they can never return.

Buzz and I managed to get the Clefairy and Jet's body out of the section where Team Rocket was. Because I helped the Clefairy, they helped me bury Jetstream. Well, it wasn't much of a burial. It was a final farewell, where I placed Jet's limp form into a small pond at a hidden part of Mount Moon. The Clefairy used their abilities to make the body float out to the middle. Then, they released their attack and the body sank below the surface of the water, never to be seen again.

I had managed to get out of Mount Moon and into Cerulean City safely. I ended up making it into the Cerulean City Pokemon Center, with frizzy hair, a tear-stricken face, and dried blood on my clothes. I probably smelled of sweat and filth from the cave, but my main thought was to get my team to the safe haven of the Pokemon Center, so Nurse Joy could care for them.

After I handed my Pokemon to Nurse Joy, I collapsed on the couch in the lounge. The other trainers stared at me, incredulously, but no one said anything. I did not bother to glare at them as I was exhausted from losing Jetstream and the Team Rocket battle. I put my head in my hands and crouched forward, trying to block out the world around me.

A familiar emptiness filled me. Just like how I lost Mom, I had now lost my starter. Jetstream was dead and would never return. I felt numb. How could I have let this happen? I was the one responsible for his wellbeing. I was the one who Professor Oak entrusted Jetstream to. How could I let him down? How could I let Jetstream die in front of me?

"Excuse me… But I was sitting here earlier," an irritated voice said.

I looked up at the person blankly, not bothering to comprehend what she said.

The person recoiled when she saw my face and clothes. As I was crouched forward, she could not see my face and clothes earlier. She gave a small gasp as she noticed how _bad_ I looked, her azure eyes studying me. I just looked at her blankly.

The girl in front of me had black straight hair, but the top of her hair was covered in a dark blue and white bandanna. She had a bandaid at the side of her face and a black spiked necklace on her neck. Her skin was tanned and she wore a dark blue hoodie. The hoodie had a white PKMN logo on it. She also wore black leggings and blue and white shoes.

"Luna Fleur, your Pokemon are healthy. Please come and take them from the counter," a voice called. I continued to stare at the girl blankly, ignoring the intercom.

The girl looked at my backpack, which was on the floor. As it had a name tag on it, she figured out my name pretty easily. She went to the counter and said, "I will take her Pokemon for her. I think she is too tired to get up after coming from wherever."

The Nurse Joy glanced over to me and handed my Pokeballs to the girl. The girl came back to me and held them out to me, saying, "Here. Now that your Pokemon are fine, go clean yourself up. You look filthy."

I did not bother replying, just staring at her blankly. The other trainers and Nurse Joy watched us.

"Do I honestly have to do everything myself?" the girl asked in a very irritated voice. I still looked at her blankly, not bothering to comprehend what she said. She took out a Pokeball and enlarged it, releasing an Azumarill out. She mumbled something to the water rabbit.

A sudden stream of water hit my face and I gave a shrill scream, then started coughing and spluttering. I glared viciously at the girl in front of me, "What the hell was that for?!"

"You weren't responding. I told ya to get cleaned up, kid," she said, shrugging as she returned her Azumarill.

"Leave me alone," I hissed out.

"I could… But I don't think the other trainers enjoy the scent of dried blood and tears," she replied. I looked at my shirt.

"I do what I want," I growled out. The girl rolled her eyes and grabbed my backpack and Pokeballs. Then, with surprising strength, pulled me up to my feet. She dragged me to the restroom and pushed me inside, releasing her Azumarill to stand guard.

"Either you take a shower or I will have Bubbles here wash you down with Water Gun… Maybe with a tiny bit of Ice Beam mixed into it to help cool off your temper," she threatened. Grumbling, I decided to take a shower.

The soothing cascade of warm water helped me calm down. With the shower, I started to become more relaxed. The warmth comforted me and I revelled in it. I did not want it to end. But, of course, the warm water ran out and the biting cold replaced it. I groaned, quickly turning off the water.

Once I was dried and clothed, I went out to check on my Pokemon. Much to my surprise, the girl had gone and given them their dinner. She also had a plate of food for me.

"Eat," she ordered. I looked at my plate. Out of all the Pokemon I had, Jetstream was the one who ate with me. I would give the Pokemon food before myself. He would wait until I was about to start and then eat with me. I felt a choking sensation in my throat. I couldn't eat without Jet. I just couldn't.

The girl seemed to know what I was thinking. "Eat or else I WILL have my Azumarill spray you again." Groaning, I took a small spoonful of the food and put it into my mouth.

"There's a good girl. Now chew it slowly and swallow," she said. I complied and had a few more bites, before pushing the food away from me. This seemed to satisfy the girl and she returned both of our Pokemon.

"So… I take it that this is your first death," she said. I looked at her.

"H-How did you-?" I asked her, but she cut me off.

"Your reaction was the proof. Most trainers think they are unstoppable when they first start out. They do not realize the reality of the world. The thought is oh it will never happen to me. But, it does happen to everyone at some point. A Pokemon dies and many trainers fall apart. They act like how you did. Initially, it takes them time to comprehend things and to respond. Some trainers will fall into severe depression and never get out of it. These trainers quit their journeys and never move on with life. Others use this as a stepping stone and learn never to make the same mistakes again. These trainers are the success stories who you hear on TV," the girl said. I looked at her.

"Have you lost anyone?" I asked. A small frown came over her face.

"I did. My Kingler and my Quagsire both passed away. However, I took it as a learning lesson and realized not to make the same mistakes again. My Quagsire was poisoned and I now always carry an Antidote. My Kingler was attacked by a Critical Hit and now I always carry Potions on me," she said.

"What about the deaths? How do you forget the pain? The emptiness. The loneliness," I asked her.

"You don't forget. You never forget. However, the more deaths you have, the more accustomed you get to it. You start realizing the limits of your Pokemon, if an attack will kill them. You learn from your mistakes and move on to eventually make new ones or succeeded in your quest. But, you never ever forget. The pain from loss. It is what keeps us human. It is what makes us remember and strive to be the best," she replied, "Your Pokemon. They need you, as their trainer, to be strong for them. They need you as a guide and as a mentor. They do not need you to break down at the first death, regardless of who it was or how it happened."

I nodded, realizing the significance of her words. While Jet died, I could not give up now. I had to succeed. But, I would never forget his death.

"Thank you. Um… I am Luna Fleur," I replied.

"Related to Leon Fleur, right?" she asked.

"He was my brother… I never met him though," I replied.

"Yeah, I did not, but I saw his battle videos. Or at least, my sister was obsessed with the way he used his Charmeleon and Litleo. She is a fire Pokemon obsessed maniac," the girl explained.

"Oh… And I guess you are the water one," I assumed.

"That's right, kid. Name's Indigo Mason. I have a twin sister named Ruby Mason. Our younger brother is Yale Mason," she said.

"Oh…" I replied, not knowing what to say.

"Anyways, how many badges do you have?" Indigo asked me. I was not calling her Blue. It sounded like the gym leader's name.

"One so far. I was going to use Jet against Misty as he can learn Bite… Jetstream was my Squirtle," I said, looking down. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"No use crying over spilled milk. Hmm… You need to fight Misty. I saw that you had a Paras, a Beedrill, a Pidgey, and a Jigglypuff," she mused, "You could evolve the Paras."

"That will take too long and Shiitake is terrified of everything," I replied.

"Hmm… What else do you have?" she asked.

"A battle crazy Caterpie and a… Rattata," I replied, wincing at the term Rattata. She took no notice of that.

"Rattata works out well. You can get a Raticate and have it attack the Staryu. Maybe even the Starmie too," she instructed.

"I am not using the Rattata! One of her kind killed my Squirtle!" I yelled out.

"So? You need to win and she is the only way to go about it. Plus, if she evolves, she won't be a Rattata anymore. She can be useful and win the badge for you. Then, you don't need to use her anymore," Indigo said, "You need to do what you can to win, kid. Even if it involves using something that you don't enjoy using."

I realized that she was right. Just because Jet was killed by a Rattata, I shouldn't blame Annabelle for it. She had nothing to do with his death. Rather, it was my fault for not returning Jet & sending out someone else. Buzz could have easily taken down the rat without breaking a sweat.

After dinner, I thanked Indigo for her help. She grinned and told me not to mention that. Or, her exact words were, "Don't sweat it kid. I hate it when trainers with decent potential quit right when they experience the real world. Yes, the real world is harsh, but trainers learn from the world lessons they would not learn anywhere else. We trainers need to help each other and give each other the motivation to persevere. We understand each other and know each other's losses. We only have each other to rely on."

That night, I had my team group around me. I had Annabelle's Pokeball in front of me while I looked at the rest of my team. I explained to them about what Indigo said and that Annabelle would be joining the team. Initially, Buzz and Flyboy protested against Annabelle joining us, but they reluctantly agreed once I told them that I would only use her for this gym.

 **July 16, 2010**

I groaned once more as I was TRYING to convince Annabelle to battle. Obviously, my very lazy Rattata was flat out refusing to battle.

" _Why should I risk my life battling for you?_ " She asked.

"I know that you do not want to battle. But please, I need the help. If I do not succeed in the Kalos challenge, how can I stop my father?"

" _Girl, this isn't my problem at all. The world can get destroyed for all I care. Do you know how angry I get whenever I am begging someone for food and they do not give it to me? They only say what an ugly Rattata and move on. Not even other Pokemon help me. They just try to attack me and I have to dodge and run. They can all be destroyed for all I care_ ," she hissed out.

"Listen Annabelle, I have had it with your attitude. I understand that you feel that the world has wronged you in some way, but I am begging you to help me. I will even buy you the most expensive food that I can afford, while you battle for me. Just please…" I trailed off as Annabelle narrowed her greedy eyes.

" _Fine. For the food then_." I grinned and returned her, glad that we worked something out… Even though my bank account would suffer for a while. But only until we beat Misty…

 **July 19, 2010**

"Annabelle, switch with Flyboy!" I called out, having her run back to me as Flyboy cawed at the wild Spearow. We were currently hunting for a decent team member, but I kept running into Rattata. Of course, as I cannot catch any duplicates in Kanto, I just had Annabelle switch train with Richard and Flyboy.

Flyboy glared at the Spearow, who gave a loud caw as it saw Flyboy. Flyboy screeched back at the Spearow, accepting the challenge. He quickly lunged at the smaller bird, as the other bird used its beak to peck at Flyboy. I quickly threw a Pokeball at the Spearow.

A bright light encased Flyboy as I saw him grow in size. I grinned, realizing what was happening as Flyboy evolved from Pidgey to Pidgeotto. He trilled loudly and flew down to me, where he sat on the floor so I could scan him.

Pokemon: Pidgeotto

Owner: Luna Fleur

Name: Flyboy

Gender: Male

Ability: Keen Eye

Nature: Naughty

Attacks: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

He used his wing and pointed to the PokeTranslator, indicating that he wanted to tell me something. I flipped it on.

" _Luna, do we HAVE to have a Spearow on the team_?" Flyboy asked, preening his feathers.

"Yes, Flyboy, we do. He was the first encounter anyways," I replied. He gave me a bird equivalent to a groan but did not say anything.

"If it makes you feel better… Once I scan him, he will go to the box. I can use him later when you want to take a break. Or you find a mate," I replied. Flyboy nodded, agreeing to my terms. I knew that he despised Spearow and Fearow, even the female ones. He just found them arrogant and condescending. Based on the usual behavior of Spearow and Fearow, I do not blame him for stereotyping those bird Pokemon.

I scanned my newest member of the team with the Pokedex.

Pokemon: Spearow

Owner: Luna Fleur

Name: Aviator

Gender: Male

Ability: Keen Eye

Nature: Modest

Attacks: Peck, Growl, Leer

Later that evening, I sent Aviator to Professor Oak. I explained to him about how Flyboy did not like Spearow and that I was afraid my team would quarrel if I had both Aviator and Flyboy together. He agreed that sending back the Spearow would be for the best and accepted my reason for not keeping Aviator on the team right away.

Annabelle had come up to me. " _I demand you to take care of me now, girl_."

Sighing, I pulled out the brush and began brushing her purple fur. I felt her relax on my lap as I continued brushing out the knots in her fur. She sighed contently, enjoying the pampering that I was giving her. Well, she deserved it though. She was starting to battle hard and was actually capable of fighting on her own. She even managed to learn Hyper Fang. While I did not really like this move, this attack had a lot of power behind it and could help her. She was frail, so the extra attacking power would help me win a fight.

" _Oh, and tomorrow morning, I would like some Pecha Berry pancakes from the Poke-Pancake Haus. Not that cheap Pokemon Center pancake_ ," she ordered. I groaned softly, as the Poke-Pancake Haus was very pricy. But, if I needed her to battle, I have to comply to her demands.

 **July 20, 2010**

"A-Annabelle?" I asked, staring in shock at the purple mouse. My Rattata was crumpled over, bleeding profusely from her abdomen. I could see parts of her intestines from the wound. Meanwhile, her enemy, another Rattata, the enemy, had blood on its two front teeth as it leered at me.

Wiping the tears that were threatening to fall, I immediately scooped up Annabelle's prone form and ran off, not bothering to look at the enemy Rattata. Annabelle was still miraculously alive, but her breathing was become inconsistent and erratic.

"Please hold on Annabelle. We are almost at the Pokemon Center," I said, running with her in my arms. She looked at me, her large crimson eyes were filled with tears.

" _Don't… bother… I won't… Make it_ ," she wheezed out, coughing up blood.

"Don't say that! Nurse Joy will take care of you, I promise!" I said to her, "Save your energy. Don't talk." I picked up the pace as I saw the familiar red roof of the Pokemon Center.

" _I… Am sorry… About my attitude… Thank you for everything… Luna_ ," she whispered out in a weak voice, closing her eyes.. I ran to the large, automatic glass doors, as they opened to let me in. I thrust her on the counter.

"Please, Nurse Joy, save her!" I called out. Nurse Joy looked at me and looked at my purple mouse. She instantly called the Chansey to prepare a surgery for Annabelle. I sighed softly and sat on a couch, waiting for the news.

An hour later, Nurse Joy came up to me. By the expression on her face, I knew what she was going to say.

"She had the laceration as you just saw, but she also had severe internal bleeding from where the other Rattata attacked her. I am sorry, but she did not make it," Nurse Joy replied, sighing sadly. I felt fresh tears fall down my face as I looked back at the nurse.

"M-May I see her body?" I asked. The pink haired nurse nodded and took me to the room, where I saw Annabelle covered by a sheet. Her eyes were closed, as if she was sleeping.

"As according to the Cerulean City laws, we cannot bury the body outright. Instead, we need to cremate her. You can keep the ashes in an urn or we can strew her ashes in a small graveyard that we have for Pokemon," Nurse Joy said.

"I-I want her ashes in an urn… I-I want to spread them in a place with lots of flowers," I replied hoarsely. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Route 24 has many wild Oddish. When they evolve into Vileplume or Bellosom, you can get flowers on that route," Nurse Joy explained. I thanked her for the help and went to the room that I was renting.

That night, I did nothing but cried. I cried for the loss of my Rattata and how I was incapable of saving her. Like Jetstream, she ironically was killed by another purple mouse. I missed the way she would order me about, the deal we had for her to beat the gym. I missed the attitude that made her alive.

The next morning, I was heading to Route 24. I wore all black and carried the urn full of Annabelle's ashes. As I headed for the famous Nugget Bridge, I noticed a familiar mop of spiky brown hair. Knowing that there was no other way to the route, I steeled myself for the encounter with Gary Oak.

"Long time no see, Luna Fleur. I have two badges. How many do you have? Let me guess… None?" Gary asked, taunting me. I glared at him.

"Fuck off," I snarled. He grinned as he saw the urn in my hand.

"Oh… Did Luna lose a Pokemon? Poor, poor little Luna. First she loses her brother, then her mother, and now her Pokemon," Gary taunted.

Buzz materialized next to me and pierced Gary with his stingers. I noticed a purplish hue to where Buzz stung Gary. Obviously, Gary was now Poisoned. His arm swelled and he yelled, "You'll pay for this! I will have your Beedrill put down!" He ran off to the Pokemon Center.

"Buzz, what did I say about poisoning others?" I asked him.

" _Relax. it won't kill him. Just give him a stomach ache for a few days. He had it coming_ ," Buzz replied, shrugging. Despite the taunts that Gary said earlier, I smiled a little.

In about an hour, we came to Route 24. As the other trainers on Nugget Bridge noticed that I was carrying an urn and wearing black, they knew what I was there for and did not challenge me to a battle. The only one that did was a man who was trying to recruit Team Rocket members, but Richard knocked him out with Sing and looted his Nuggets. I made sure to call Officer Jenny so the man could be put in jail for criminal activities.

I sighed sadly and opened the urn. My team surrounded me for the funeral as I started to have tears form in my eyes. I started the eulogy.

"While we did not really know each other well and you showed a lot of attitude, you were still a true member of the team. You fought with us, you struggled with us, you laughed with us, and you cried with us. I will never forget you, Annabelle," I softly said, pouring out her ashes. The wind blew the ashes away from me and my team, strewing them around the route.

I returned my team members and sat on the grass. I did not know how long I sat there, with tears falling down my face as I cried over Annabelle.

I felt a small touch and jumped up, looking down at the floor. Little red eyes looked at me as a small, gentle voice said, " _Excuse me, miss, but why are you sad_?"

I looked at the Oddish that stood in front of me and said, "My Rattata passed away."

" _Wow you understand me! May I please, please join you? I have been looking for a trainer for a long time_!" the little blue Pokemon said.

"It is dangerous… My Rattata just died," I said to the little grass type. While a grass type would be useful, Oddish was also part Poison. I did not Buzz any more as he could control his poison, but as the Oddish was young, she did not have the control that Buzz had.

" _I know, trainer, but I think I can do it. My name is Ivy_ ," she said. I looked at her. She was innocent and young, which made me crack a small smile.

"Alright… Welcome to the team, Ivy," I said. Looks like I had someone to fight Misty with.

 **A/N: Yeah this chapter was a bit rushed. I just finished finals and started working at Space Center Houston again. So tired...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

 **A/N: Finally had a few days off to do this and now school has started.**

 **July 22, 2010**

After plenty of training, Ivy managed to become a decent battler. I was still not ready to battle Misty, but Ivy was getting stronger. She could easily mix the chemicals in her body into paralyzing, sleep inducing, or poisoning spores. She could sent out two thin vines to wrap around her enemies and suck their life out of them. She could also spew out acid from her mouth, which was very potent.

I flinched as Ivy attacked another Rattata. She spit acid at it, liquifying the rat into a puddle of sludge. I held back the urge to vomit as I congratulated my Oddish.

Ivy glowed with pride, as a white light surrounded her. She transformed before my eyes, turning into a Gloom.

Pokemon: Gloom

Owner: Luna Fleur

Name: Ivy

Gender: Female

Ability: Chlorophyll

Nature: Gentle

Attacks: Absorb, Acid, Stun Spore, Sweet Scent

It seemed that we were ready for Misty now.

 **Three Hours Later**

I walked into Cerulean Gym, blinking a bit as the harsh lights shone on my eyes. Buzz flew next to me and looked around, his eyes taking in on the surroundings. I saw a giant pool, where different water Pokemon, like Magikarp and Goldeen, were swimming around in lazy laps. I wish Jet was still alive. He would have loved a pool…

On the other side of the pool, I saw a girl with short orange hair, which was tied into a small side ponytail. She, like me, had green eyes, but hers were more lighter than my ones. She was fairly tall and wore a white and light blue one piece swimming suit. A white vest with blue trimmings was on top of the swimming suit and she had on a set of sandals.

"Hello challenger. My name is Misty and I am the second gym leader present in the Pokemon League. I am also called the tomboyish mermaid. I presume that you are Luna Fleur," the girl said.

"Hello Misty. I am assuming that Brock told you about me," I said.

"Yes. I heard from Brock that you used a Beedrill against was the first time I ever heard of a trainer using an insect in a rock gym. Why didn't you use your Squirtle?"

"Well, I promised Buzz that I would let him battle and he was eager to battle," I replied, "Oh yeah, Buzz is my Beedrill. It is short for Buzzkill."

"Enough chit chat… Let's see how well you will do against me," Misty said, taking out a Poke-ball. She pressed the button and a red light appeared, materializing into a five point star.

"Hmm… A Staryu. Buzz, you are up," I said, as Buzz flew down. He was actually in the darkest corner of the ceiling, hence why Misty did not see him before. Misty flinched as she saw Buzz, but shook her head.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"I am not… a big fan of bug types," she said, as she steeled herself for the battle.

I instantly ordered Buzz to ram his body into the Star Pokemon and pierce it with his pincers. The Pokemon gave a cry of pain and shot a blast of water at Buzz. He held the two stingers in front of him in an 'x' formation to act as a shield so the pressurized salt water did not enter his eyes.

"Your Beedrill is smart. Not many Pokemon would have created a makeshift barrier to protect themselves," Misty mused, "Staryu, Recover!"

I cursed loudly as Staryu was enveloped in a light blue glow. The small wound on Staryu's arms vanished as the light faded away.

"This will be harder than I thought… Buzz, Focus Energy!" I yelled out.

"Oh no you don't! Don't let it use that move, Staryu!" Misty called out. Staryu shot another blast of water at Buzz, but Buzz avoided the attack and flew out of range. Then, he stared at the sea star and closed his eyes, as if searching for a weakness. He opened the and flew downwards, jabbing his twin pincers into Staryu. The twin pincers hit the red orb, causing cracks to appear. A purplish hue formed from the injury.

"Shit Staryu is poisoned… Harden, then follow up with Water Gun!" Misty called out. This time, Staryu attacked much faster, to my surprise, as Buzz fell on to the platform in front me. I called out his name and ran towards him, using the time to spray a Potion on him. Misty, meanwhile, had also taken the time to heal her Pokemon.

"I think it will take one more attack to take down Buzz," I muttered softly to myself, as Buzz tried to fly, but could not. I noticed the layer of water soaking his wings and realized that the water was weighing him down.

"You need to be switched out," I told him. I pulled out his ball, intending on returning him, but he shot some string at the ball, knocking the ball into the water.

"Buzzkill!" I scolded him. Misty watched us with interest.

"I can have Staryu get the ball for you," she said, "Were you intending on returning him?"

"Yeah. But I think he wants to finish this," I replied.

"He won't make it. He can't even fly. One more hit and he is done for," Misty said. Buzz glared at her and shot some string onto one of the beams on the ceiling.

I realized what his plan was. If he could pull off to the same maneuvers that he used to beat Brock's Geodude, he would be able to defeat Misty's Staryu. The Staryu looked like one more attack would knock it out as well.

The Staryu, according to Misty's orders, shot a stream of water at Buzz. Buzz swung around the stream and leapt on the Staryu. He stabbed the Staryu both times with his stingers. The sea star gave a weak cry and stopped moving.

Misty instantly returned it and looked at her Pokedex to check on its health. "It's only knocked out," she said, sighing with relief as she returned her Staryu. I returned Buzz and sent out Ivy.

I started having by having Ivy throw some light green powder at the Starmie. Misty ordered Starmie to rapidly spin around to shake off the Sleep Powder, however Starmie was fast asleep from the powder. Immediately, my Gloom latched on to Starmie and started to continuously absorb its health, knocking Starmie out after a few minutes.

"Well, Luna, you won. Here is your badge," Misty said, handing me the Cascade badge. I placed it inside of my badge case and she then handed me a TM.

"This TM contains the move Water Pulse. You can teach it to your Pokemon," Misty said, "Like that Squirtle. I assume that it is a Wartortle now."

I flinched as she said that. "We… We got attacked by Team Rocket in Mount Moon. They were rounding up the Clefairy and I was seen by them. I managed to free the Clefairy, but one of their Rattata fatally injured my Squirtle… I had to put him down…"

"Oh… I am so sorry," Misty said.

"It… It's allright. Just… Have someone investigate the mountain for those Rockets," I requested. She nodded and I left.

I spent the rest of the day laying in bed, huddled under the blankets. What Misty brought up reminded me of the emptiness of Jet's death. I knew he was dead and that nothing could bring him back, but I wondered about him. Would he forgive me for what I did? Would he be the one to learn Water Pulse? Would he be a Wartortle by now?

Thinking about Jet also reminded me of Annabelle and how she died. Was it fate that my first two deaths just happened to be against Rattatas? Both my Pokemon had unique behaviors- Jet was an apathetic loner for most of the time and Annabelle was a lazy glutton. However, both met their ends at a Pokemon that most consider useless and weak.

 **August 1, 2010**

We had a few side adventures. We ended up battling Gary, beating a Team Rocket recruiter on the Nugget Bridge, receiving a stolen TM, and helping a Pokemaniac named Bill. We ended up receiving an S.S. Anne ticket for the famous luxury liner, S.S. Anne. After receiving the reward, my team and I spent a few days training, before we decided to head to Diglett Cave.

As I was walking through the cave, I tripped and fell, landing on all fours. A throbbing pain emanated from my right foot as I had run into something, which caused me to trip.

" _I am so sorry… Please allow me to help you by finding a way out for you_ ," a soft, male voice said. I looked down and noticed a brown head poking out from the floor.

"Woah… A Diglett…" I said, looking at the Pokemon, "Hey there. My name is Luna."

" _Eeeeek! You can understand me_!" it exclaimed.

"Well, with this device, I can," I pointed to the PokeTranslator. He stared at my device with some interest and then started burrowing forward, leading me towards the exit. As I followed him, he mentioned about how he wanted a trainer. When I asked him why, he stayed silent for a while and then answered my question.

" _My old trainer passed away_ ," he mentioned, looking a little sad. We came to the end of the tunnel afterwards.

"I am sorry about your loss… Thank you for helping me out though. Um… If you want, you can join my team. I will take care of you and make sure you have enough food and other necessities."

" _Really_?" the Diglett asked, looking hopeful, " _Can I still be called Roxie_?"

"Sure. Welcome to the team," I said, absorbing him in a Pokeball and scanning him afterwards.

Pokemon: Diglett

Owner: Luna Fleur

Name: Roxie

Gender: Male

Ability: Chlorophyll

Nature: Bashful

Attacks: Sand Attack, Growl,, Magnitude, Dig

We made it to the port town of Vermilion City. Vermilion City was HUGE. There were many buildings around the area. Many vendor stalls were set up around the streets. People sold their wares- clothes, food, and trainer necessities.

As a port town, Vermilion City had the smell of sea water and fish. Many of the market stalls sold various forms of fried Magikarp, Tentacool calamari, Slowpoke tails, and Goldeen n' chips. My own lunch consisted of Goldeen n' chips, along with an ice cold glass of Miltank milk. I set up some bowls of Pokechow for my Pokemon.

After lunch, my team and I headed to the Pokemart. I restocked on matches, healing items, and Pokeballs. I also made sure to buy a small sewing kit, as some of my clothes needed repair and continuously buying new clothes is too expensive.

Afterwards, I went by the various vendors who sold clothing. While it was the middle of summer, the winter clothing was very cheap at this time. Even if there are little places with snow in Kanto, the winters still can get pretty cold.

I haggled a bit to even get _more_ of a discount and bought some leggings, sweater dresses, long sleeved shirts, a hoodie, and a cheap coat. The Pokemart had larger prices and they could not be bargained with, which was why I shopped at the vendors.

After shopping, I decided to visit a hair salon. I had no real interest in styling me hair, for on a Pokemon journey, styled up hair would just be a waste of money and would easily get ruined. However, I did desire a hair cut. My hair was long, thick, and curly. It takes forever to brush out and several times, I ended up with my hair getting tangled into things. Once or twice, Buzz had to 'trim' my hair so I could be free.

After an hour later, my hair was much, much shorter. Instead of it falling past my shoulder blades, now it was up to my chin and framed my face nicely. I thanked the salon agent and paid the amount.

I released my team once I walked into the Pokemon Fan Club. After signing up to join the club, I was given a free bike voucher for signing up. The Pokemon Fan Club was a club that Pokefans could join. If a person is approved to be a member, they can be given monthly promotional items, like vouchers for rare Pokeballs, Experience Shares, Rare Candies, and higher quality Pokemon food laced with vitamins. While joining the Pokemon Fan Club is expensive, it is extremely beneficial for any trainer, especially trainers that try for the Kalos Challenge. Also, since Professor Oak was part of the club, any trainer that is sponsored by him gets a discounted price on the entry and monthly fees to join the club.

A few hours later, evening started to settle in. My team and I had an early dinner in the Pokemon Center, before heading to bed. Flyboy decided to stay outside as he was a majestic Pidgeotto, not a tiny Pidgey. According to him, the room were too small now

Buzz, Richard, and Ivy stayed with me. Richard stayed at the end of my bed, looking content at his spot to sleep in. Buzz hung around a lit up lamp, looking very fascinated with the light source. Ivy went to stay in the bathtub, which was slightly filled with water. I poured some plant feed into the water before heading to bed myself.

"Don't go too close to the light Buzz. You'll get hurt," I warned him, as I was putting on sleeping mask on my eyes to block out the light. Buzz made an irritated buzzing sound at my nagging and went back to flitting around his lamp.

The next morning, my team and I went to explore the harbor. My team gasped as they saw the cruise ship in the sea, as none of them ever saw the sea or the cruise ship before. I showed the ticket to the guard and he ushered me inside of the cruise liner.

"Welcome to the S.S. Anne, which is a one day tour that visits a Pokemon sanctuary. This sanctuary is a good asset for trainers who seek to fill out their Pokedex, however nothing can be caught inside of the sanctuary. Instead, whatever Pokemon the trainer sees will be registered as seen in the Pokedex and the information about the species can be gathered by the putting the Pokedex into the various PC units in the sanctuary," the guard stated, "Now, we have some rules on this cruise liner. No Pokemon over 150 pounds on this ship, unless they can fly. Flying type Pokemon may be allowed on the open deck, which is where battles can be held. Battles are allowed on the ship, but any fire type attacks are forbidden on the ship for obvious reasons. Same for fighting type moves, which can easily break the boat. Also, please do not attempt to attack or capture the many Drowzee that you see on the ship. These Pokemon constantly use Protect to shield the ship from damage when trainers battle. If you are caught doing any of these things, you will be locked in your room until we reach our destination. When returning back to the harbor, you will be locked up again in the room, provided that that you broke one of the rules. Understand?"

I nodded and he showed me which room was mine. I thanked him for his assistance and placed my trainer card against the room door. The door opened and I walked inside. I gasped at the size of the room and placed my backpack on the bed. Then, I headed on to the top of the ship, where a battle tournament was being held.

I signed up for the tournament, where the prize was a mystery. Usually, according to one of the previous winners, the prize was either a rare Pokemon, a TM/HM, or another rare item. The prizes were given along with prized money.

The first battle consisted of a girl with a Pikachu to fight against Buzz. Buzz easily maneuvered away from the first Thundershock and spit some silky thread at the yellow mouse's cheeks. The mouse sparked a little, sending a shock towards Buzz. He flinched a little from the pain of the shock and spat more string at the mouse, to block the mouse from using more Thundershocks. This time, he used his stingers to cut the thread, so he would not be shocked.

"I forfeit my Pikachu. Without her electrical attacks, she cannot battle," the trainer, Dawn said. I won the round by default as she forfeited her match.

I saw Gary battle a trainer named Tyler. Tyler's Nidoran was easily defeated by Gary's Kadabra, who was floating by using its Psychic powers. The Kadabra used Confusion and the purple dinosaur hit itself in Confusion.

The next match up required trainers to use two Pokemon each. I battled the winner of a previous match- Arthur. Arthur sent out a Nidoran as I sent out my newest Pokemon, Roxie. Roxie came out, surrounded by a mound of dirt that also came out from the Pokeball, which he hoarded for extra maneuverability.

I returned him and sent out Ivy, who quickly drained the Nidoran's health and knocked it out. The next Pokemon, another Nidoran [female this time], was also taken out in the same way.

Gary had battled a girl named Ann next, where his Ivysaur easily knocked out her Nidoran and his Pidgeotto knocked out her Pidgey.

In the third round, I battled another girl trainer named Mary. Mary's three Pokemon- Rattata, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff, were each taken out by Richard, Buzzkill, and Ivy. Gary battled a man named Huey, who used a Goldeen, Tentacool, and another Goldeen. His Ivysaur had a blast against those water types.

The final battle was between Gary and me. Gary started with his Pidgeotto, who took to the sky. In response, I first sent out Roxie, but switched him out for Flyboy. Both Pidgeotto started circling around each other, cawing and squawking until…Flyboy did a little dance in the air and Gary's Pidgeotto reciprocated with a dance in kind. The other trainers, sailors, Gary, and I stared at them, flabbergasted. This was until I remembered what the dance signalled.

"Gary, we should both forfeit our Pidgeottos. They obviously do not want to fight each other," I said, "And I would rather keep this adventure as PG 13, not rated R."

"Great… That was a courtship dance, wasn't it?" he asked. I nodded and we both returned our Pidgeotto. Gary sent out his Ivysaur and I sent out my Beedrill.

Buzz dodged the green powder and stabbed the Ivysaur five times with his needles. The Ivysaur screamed in pain and threw some seeds at Buzz. The seeds grew into vines, leaching Buzz's energy and allowing it to be absorbed into Ivysaur. Buzz winced in pain and tried to pull off the seeds, but Ivysaur sent some more green powder at Buzz. Buzz fell from sky on to the boat and was fast asleep. I ran to Buzz and held an Awakening up to his mouth as I fed it to him. The very cold and heavily caffeinated healing item instantly woke up Buzz, but caused him to very quickly fly around.

Ivysaur threw more of the green powder at Buzz, but he rapidly flitted out of the way and stabbed the Ivysaur another five times, causing the plant to roll on its back. The green Pokemon wailed in pain and could not right itself back up, so Gary returned it.

Gary sent out a Kadabra next and I kept in Buzz. The Kadabra's eyes glowed in a purple color and I saw Buzz struggling as he attempted to move. The Kadabra slammed Buzz onto some boxes of the ship, breaking them in the process.

"Buzz!" I yelled out, worried about my Beedrill. Buzz got up unsteadily and flew, but this time going in random, unsteady zig zags, rather than flying straight. I groaned as I realized that he was confused.

"Shoot some string straight in front of you and then use that string to guide you to the Kadabra," I ordered, hoping that the command would reach Buzz, even though he was suffering from delusions and double vision at the moment.

Surprisingly, Buzz shot some string straight at Kadabra and then shook his head, as if to clear his mind and focus his energy. The Kadabra, meanwhile, was busy trying to use Confusion on Buzz again, however, Buzzkill was out of its range, which caused the move to miss. Buzz used the strings to go straight at Kadabra, stabbing it twice in the midsection.

"I forfeit my Kadabra!" Gary called out, as his Kadabra started bleeding profusely from the two stab wounds.

"Winner of this round is Luna Fleur. Gary has one Pokemon left and Luna has three Pokemon left to use," the referee said.

"I forfeit my Beedrill. He cannot go on much longer," I said, as Buzz glared at me. I returned him.

"Make that two Pokemon on Luna's part," the referee said. Gary sent out his final Pokemon, his Raticate. I sent out Richard.

Raticate began rushing at Richard, but as Raticate was much bigger than a Rattata, it was much slower. Richard easily rolled out of the way and curled into a ball to shield himself as Raticate tried to tackle Richard. It succeeded in ramming its body into Richard, who hit the side of the boat, ricocheted back to Raticate and rolled into him hard. The Raticate squeaked loudly in pain and rolled onto its side, as if to play dead. Richard started walking to the Raticate.

"Richard, don't go to it," I called out, as it was a common tactics for Pokemon like Raticate and Furret to play dead, in order for a surprise attack or quick escape. Richard ignored me and ventured to check on the rat. He squealed loudly in pain as the Raticate bit down on his left hand, while he used the right hand to slap the Raticate multiple times. The Raticate let go and ran back to Gary with its tail between its legs.

"I forfeit my Raticate. I think that Jigglypuff scared him," Gary said. Since he forfeited and I had two more Pokemon left, the prize was a Cut HM, a Great Ball, and 5000 PokeDollars

That evening, I was lounging about on the side of the boat. I was looking at the sea, where the sky was illuminated with various shades of reds and yellows as the sunset was nearly finished. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and I screamed, turning around at punching them. The person, Gary Oak, groaned in pain as he clutched his nose.

"I forgot that you had a mean punch," he said.

"That will teach you a lesson. Don't sneak up on me, Oak," I said, "Now, what do you want?"

"I wanted to give you my Pidgeotto," he said.

"Wait. What?" I asked, surprised.

"Hear me out. My Pidgeotto has been rebellious lately. I was unsure of why she was being like this and I really do not have time to train a rebellious Pokemon when I need to beat the Pokemon League. She kept trying to fly off every chance she got. Now that she saw your Pidgeotto, I can see what she wanted. Hence why I will give her to you, as she desired a mate," Gary said.

"Yeah but… I cannot keep duplicate species unless I go to another region," I said.

"That is an easy fix. She will still be under my name and when you go to the daycare, you can leave your Pidgeotto and my one there. They can have their alone time and you can get your own Pidgeotto back later on. I will also pick her up afterwards. The eggs, instead, will become property of my grandfather, who can hold the baby Pidgey for me or you when we go to a new region, release them into the wild, or send them to beginner trainers when they are old enough. In that way, both of the parents can still visit the baby Pokemon until the Pidgey are old enough to care for themselves," he explained.

"Sounds like a plan," I said, taking the Pidgeotto's Pokeball.

"Keep in mind that she must not battle for you, or that will be breaking the rules," he said, "And thanks for cooperating. As I said, I have no time train a rebellious Pokemon like her. While I want a powerful Pidgeot, if she is going to act this way, I would have to box or release her sooner or later. Anyways, smell ya later." He walked away and I looked at the red and white ball in my hands.

"Jerk. I thought he would care about the Pidgeotto, but all he wants is her cooperation to fight. Still, at least he is willing to give her some form of happiness," I mused, walking back to my own large and luxurious room. I placed the female Pidgeotto's Pokeball in my bag and released Flyboy in the room.

He squawked loudly, glared, and tried to peck at me, but I used a pillow as a shield and turned on the PokeTranslator.

"Flyboy, calm down! Let's talk about this!" I ordered. The firmness of my voice caused him to stop his actions.

" _What is there to talk about? You took me away from my intended mate! WHEN YOU PROMISED THAT I COULD HAVE A MATE!_ " he yelled at me, preparing to peck at me again.

"And you will have a mate. Gary gave me her Pokeball with her inside of it. Said that she was acting rebellious and that he did not have the time to deal with her problems. So he dumped her on me and ordered me to take her to the daycare, so you and her can have some special time. Afterwards, he will take her back from the daycare." At this, Flyboy calmed down.

" _What will happen to my clutch of eggs, if we have any eggs_?" he asked.

"Professor Oak will be responsible for them. When they reach adulthood, he will either hold them for me or Gary if we go to another region, release them in the wild, or save them for other trainers."

" _So I can visit them whenever I want_?" Flyboy asked. I nodded in response.

" _What about battling and becoming a Pidgeot_?" he asked.

"You won't be battling all the time. Like in L.T. Surge's gym, you would become a roasted turkey if I used you there. Roxie's job is to deal with the third gym. Well, Buzz wanted to be the frontlines and if he cannot handle it, Roxie will do it for him. You can take a break until we reach Erika. Just spend time with the lady bird, train yourself, and… If you have some... Have fun with your chicks," I said.

" _That works. When do we head to this… Daycare_?" he asked,

"Tomorrow, we start off to go there," I promised him.

 **A/N: Couple of things I wanted to mention…**

 **Luna cut her hair because of the fact that her hair is hard to maintain. Her hair tends to be frizzy and curly, so it gets tangled easily. It looks nice when it is straightened, but as a trainer, she cannot straighten it out in the wilderness. So it is easier for her to cut her hair and make it shorter.**

 **I know that the S. S. Anne is supposed to be a cruise liner that heads to another region. However, I changed that for three reasons. One is that why would a cruise ship leave right when a passenger (the trainer) gets off? Two, how on earth does Gary return on time for the battle in Lavender Town if he is on what seems like a long cruise? Three, I wanted to visit all the Sevii Islands, however in the game, I have to get the information a certain amount of Pokemon species in the Pokedex in order to go to the other islands (islands 3-7). This sanctuary explains how Luna fills up her Pokedex [in the game, I will just catch and release the extra Pokemon once after I enter the Hall of Fame so I can actually head to the other islands].**

 **This will NOT be Gary/Luna. Gary gives Luna his Pidgeotto mainly because he does not have time to train it when it keeps trying to fly off to get a mate. By giving Pidgeotto to Luna temporarily, Gary can easily solve the problem and still get a Pidgeot in the future. Gary is acting pleasant to Luna because, if he acts nice, she will be more willing to do a favor for him. Luna, however, cannot use Gary's Pidgeotto in battle (breaking Dupes Clause then). In the game, I actually did not catch a second Pidgeotto, but I wanted to give Flyboy some screen time (especially as I do not use him as much anymore).**

 **How on earth did Flyboy and the female Pidgeotto have a love at first sight meeting? I am basing my Pokemon off of advanced animals. Yes, they can feel love, hate, joy, sadness, desperation, and anger. Yes, they have reasoning and some form of higher intellect. However, they are based off animals and are primarily driven through instinct. With some birds, courtship behavior comes with the fact that the female sees the most attractive/strongest male, the male dances for her to show his interest, and she dances back if she likes him. It has nothing to do with how long they knew each other, dating, and whatsoever.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **August 5, 2010**

"Anyways, team, we need to prepare for L.T. Surge. He uses electric types and is well known to be a very difficult gym leader. He is also well known to be ruthless in battle and sometimes kill other trainer's Pokemon. Misty and Brock are pushovers compared to him. Even if Surge has not been challenged or seen in two months, he will still be very hard to beat as he came from the army," I instructed, looking at my team. My team members were looking at me, but one was missing.

Flyboy, the second Pokemon that I ever caught, was not on my team for the time being. He would not do well against an _electric_ gym, given his typing. I left him at the daycare with Gary's Pidgeotto, mainly so he could have some alone time with her. He promised that he would also carry his training around the daycare center, so I would not have to worry about training him later on.

I looked at my team members- Richard, Buzzkill, Ivy, and Roxie. I knew that Buzz would like to battle and I would let him battle initially, but I was not comfortable with him battling in the entire battle. Anything could happen- he could get Paralyzed and never move, his wing could be ripped off, or he could be killed. Roxie was a better alternative to use as he was unaffected by electric attacks and was now evolved. Speaking of Roxie, I needed to scan him.

Pokemon: Dugtrio

Owner: Luna Fleur

Name: Roxie

Gender: Male

Ability: Sand Veil

Nature: Bashful

Attacks: Sand Attack, Growl, Magnitude, Dig

Roxie was enough to take on Surge, but Buzz wanted to participate at least once in every gym. and, if he survives, once in the Elite Four or Championship battle. So, I would use him first and have Roxie take over if Buzz cannot handle himself in battle.

Training commenced for Buzz, Richard, and Ivy. Ivy and Richard would be standby in case if something happened to Roxie or Buzz. As Roxie was evolved and could handle himself pretty easily, especially against electric types, I had no reason to worry about him. I was not going to use him after this as Roxie had told me that he preferred not to battle. Instead, he would rather be sent to an excavation site to help out there.

During lunch time, we settled down for some lunch. I noticed that Richard was looking anxious. I flipped on my translator and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

" _I just don't feel comfortable being over here…_ " he replied

" _He probably thinks a great big, scary monster would come and get him. After all, he is the weakest member of the team_ ," Buzz taunted.

"BUZZKILL!" I yelled, scolding him. Buzz merely smirked and continued eating. Richard, on the other hand, flattened his ears. His eyes drooped. I knew that as I spent the least time with him, he was the weakest member of the team, but I did promise him that I would help him now.

"Don't let Buzz get to you, Richard. You will be strong, I know it," I told him, softly patting his head.

" _Do you think I can make it into the Hall of Fame and be like a hero to other Jigglypuff? Many people call us girly and weak._ "

"I know that you will," I told him confidently.

" _Nah, you will still be the girly looking weakling_ ," Roxie remarked, following Buzz's actions of bullying Richard. I glared at both my Beedrill and Dugtrio to shut up.

We heard a loud caw overhead and looked up. A giant Fearow was flying rather close by, surrounded by a flock of fifty Spearow. The birds screamed something about territory and food, their screams merging into an incomprehensible mass of , some of them angled their bodies, as if to dive bomb us.

"SHIT IVY SLEEP POWDER NOW!" I screamed, as the birds got closer. Instantly, my Pokemon were by my side and Ivy let loose a large amount of green powder. About twenty or so crashed on to the ground and Roxie buried them alive in the ground with Magnitude. The Fearow cawed in fury that his flock was getting demolished and sent some more of his flock to dive bomb us.

"AGAIN!" I ordered Ivy, as she obeyed and put the Spearow to sleep. Buzz took the initiative and started attacking the Spearow that Ivy missed, striking at the base of their wings to knock them out of the air. Meanwhile, Roxie continued to bury them alive under ground, so they would not be a problem for future trainers.

" _Can I help out too, Luna_?" Richard asked, tugging at my pant leg.

I gritted my teeth. "Not now, Richard. Just stay beside me." I told the weakest member of my team. He flattened his ears and his eyes dropped. Meanwhile, I ordered Ivy and Buzz to take down the remainder of the Spearow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the Fearow heading at Buzz. I screamed at him to get out of there and Buzz closed his eyes, waiting for the beak of the bird to pierce through his body and kill him. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my Beedrill get skewered by the bird. I heard Ivy give a scream and opened my eyes, preparing myself for the worst.

It wasn't Buzz who was lying dead on the floor, ready to become a meal for the giant bird. No. Buzz was perfectly fine, eyes opened wide with horror as he looked down on the floor. Meanwhile, the Fearow's beak was pierced through Richard's chest, coming out through the other side. A small amount of blood seeped out and the Fearow struggled to pull its beak out of Richard.

"RICHARD!" I screamed, looking at him. Oh please Lady Mew, let him live through this and let me scold him for putting himself in harm's way.

" _Roxie, do it! Or else the Fearow will take you all out!_ " Richard said, weakly using his paws to hold the bird's head in place.

" _I can't… It will kill you too_ ," Roxie said, looking horrified. My eyes widened as I realized what Richard wanted.

" _Do it!_ " Richard said, " _As my last wish…_ "

"ROXIE NO!" I screamed, as Roxie tore open the ground under Richard and the Fearow.. Tears fell from my eyes as I saw Roxie closing the ground on top of them, sealing them in their graves.

I looked at Roxie, tears falling down my face as I screamed, "How could you?! We could have saved him!"

" _We could not have… The Fearow would have taken him out first because he was weak and injured. He would have to fight for his life and he would not have made it.. Be glad that he chose this option instead."_

I spent the rest of the day digging furiously, hoping for some sign that Richard was alive. I refused to look at my Dugtrio or ask him for help, for if Richard died, it would be his fault. I turned up the loose dirt with my bare hands, desperately trying to find the pink circular Pokemon. Tears fell down my face as I continued to dig futilely, searching for Richard.

" _Luna…_ " I heard a voice.

"Don't bother me now, Ivy… I need to find Richard…" I said.

" _He's gone, Luna. And if you don't take care of Buzz, Roxie, or me, we will be gone too."_

"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME! IT IS ALL HIS FAULT THAT RICHARD IS DEAD!" I screamed at Ivy, tears falling from my eyes.

" _YOU ARE WRONG_!" She screamed back.

"THEN WHO WAS IT THAT BURIED RICHARD ALIVE?!" I screamed at Ivy.

" _It is true, but Richard made the choice to sacrifice himself. He did this to save us. And if you don't get up now, you will lose the other team members. I have injuries from the battle with the Spearow flock. Buzz has several lacerations along his body and those need to be closed. Even Roxie is injured_!"

On closer examination, I noticed that Ivy had several cuts along her body and her flower. My Gloom looked wilted thanks to the injuries, with a greenish looking liquid coming out of them- the Grass Pokemon version of blood. I looked over at Roxie, who was exhausted from using his Magnitudes. He had scratches from the Spearow talons. Buzz was the worst, with several cuts from the Spearow beaks and a huge laceration on where his left eye should be. I winced, hoping that the eye could be saved.

I returned my team, preventing their injuries from getting worse. So long as they were not fatally injured, the Pokeball puts them in stasis until I can find a Pokemon Center. I bid farewell to the open field where Richard lay, promising myself to come back and bring some flowers for Richard's grave.

It took me two days to find the Pokemon Center in Vermillion City, mainly because I had to dodge around several more packs, herds, and flocks of wild Pokemon. On August 7, I had walked into the Pokemon Center, looking haggard and disheveled. I wordlessly placed the Pokeballs on the counter and handed them to Nurse Joy, where she put them on the machine and gasped at their injuries.

"How could you let your Pokemon get injured so badly?" She asked, demanding for an explanation.

"We were having lunch and got attacked by a huge flock of Spearow and Fearow… We managed to fend most of them off and, once the Fearow was killed, the remaining members dispersed… I lost a Pokemon to the Fearow while he was trying to defend another one of my Pokemon…" I replied, my voice cracking as I mentioned Richard. The nurse looked at me sadly.

"Well, you have done us a big favor. That flock was terrorizing trainers and Pokemon alike. It managed to even kill several trainers. Since you took care of it, I will let you stay here for a week free of charge. You can also have a headstone and flowers free of charge," the nurse said, "I am sorry about your loss, dear. But, your Pokemon died a hero."

My eyes widened as I realized that Richard got what he wanted. While he did pass away, he still was a hero to one of the biggest port towns in Kanto.

"How are my other Pokemon?" I asked.

"They will recover fully. Including the Beedrill and his left eye. Now, go rest dear. You earned it," the nurse ordered.

The next day, the townspeople, my team, and I went to pay our respects to Richard. I placed a headstone and some flowers by one of the trees. The flowers were light pink, matching the same hue as Richard's skin. The headstone had these words etched on it:

 _While you were small, frail, and considered girly… You were the strongest Jigglypuff of all and a true friend. Here lies Richard, a hero._

 **August 20, 2010**

I was finally ready to take on the third gym. As usual, Buzz was flying next to me as I was about to enter. Unlike most of the previous buildings, L.T. Surge's gym was worn out. The bricks were old and looked untaken care of. There were even vines that grew over the door.

Surge was seen last two months ago in a Pokemon League member meeting. As the League challengers' season had not started yet, he had retreated into his gym to train his new team members on beating incoming trainers. This was why the building was unkempt and he was not seen for a while.

Buzz cut down the vines in front of the door with his stingers. I pushed open the door, wincing as the unoiled hinges made a shrill creak. Instantly, the smell hit me. It was the smell of decaying bodies, smelly clothes, and rotting food melded into one large mass.

I gagged and turned on the light of the gym, immediately wishing that I had not. Huge garbage cans were on the floor. Flies flew overhead on top of the cans and I saw several decaying limbs of previous dead Pokemon on the floor, along with moldy apple cores and fungus covered leftovers. I retched, feeling more bile coming to my throat as I took in the macabre sight before me. Luckily, the area where I was standing was clean.

I instantly took off the bandanna that I had on and tied it around my mouth and nose to act as a mask. Anything to keep the stench out.

"Welcome challenger. Lieutenant Surge is in the back room, behind the electrical fences. If you can brave the smell and sight to disable the fence, he will come out here and battle you," a robotic voice said. My eyes widened as I heard the intercom. Obviously, with the stench and sight, the gym trainers would have quit by now.

"How do I disable the switch?" I asked.

"You need to look through each trash can to find it," the voice said.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled out, pulling out a very cheap camera, which I used to take pictures of my team for Daisy. "I will either take pictures of the place and have the league shut this place down or you will come out and battle me!"

"All right, all right, don't get yu'r panties in a twist, brat," a voice called out. The electric fences vanished as a man came out. He had very messy blonde hair and a stubble on his chin. Behind him, a Voltorb, a Pikachu, and a Raichu followed.

"This place is worse than a pigsty and it reeks!" I yelled out. He grinned, showing yellowed out teeth.

"Of course brat. This is what keeps the intruders out. Besides, in my training ta beat any other brats and enemies, I haven't had time ta clean."

"My name is Luna Fleur, not brat. I am 15," I replied.

"Whatever, get ready for yu'r Pokemon ta join the others on the floor," he said, pointing to the various Pokemon limbs on the ground. I did not look at where he was pointing, instead looking at the much cleaner looking ceiling.

"Voltorb, yu'r up front," Surge called out, sending out a ball Pokemon. While it should have been a red and white Pokemon, the Voltorb's white half was grayed out because Surge had not cleaned in a while. The ball Pokemon gave me a vicious smirk.

"Buzz, you're up," I said, pointing to the center of the gym. He gave me an are you serious I ain't fighting in that field look. I kept pointing to the gym and he gave me vicious glare, but flew out, taking care to fly high above the ground.

"Fine… L.T. Surge, can we take the battle outside?" I asked. He walked towards the door, complying with my wish. I followed.

We went to the open field in front of the gym. The place that we were at was secluded from view because of the towering gym building. I removed my mask and inhaled the salty sea air, along with the scent of ocean and fish. This was _much better_ than inside the gym.

He sent out Voltorb and I pushed Buzz out on the field. Buzz immediately took action, dodging the spark Voltorb emitted and slashing at Voltorb with his two needles. The Voltorb screamed in pain, blood emitting from the two wounds.

"That is some vicious Beedrill ya have there, girly," Surge said, grinning as he returned his Voltorb and sent out a Pikachu. Surprisingly, this Pikachu was _clean_.

"Oh, she's a new addition…" Surge explained. The Pikachu squeaked and narrowed her eyes, looking at Buzz like he was an intruder on her territory. Buzz rolled his eyes and ignored her glares.

Buzz was surprisingly faster than the mouse and rushed at it with his stingers, piercing both of the mouse's cheeks. The mouse squealed in pain as Buzz pulled back quickly, dodging from the static that the mouse emitted from her cheeks. He then spit out several purple colored needles, which landed on the mouse and gave her a purple hue.

"Shit she's poisoned…" Surge said, returning his Pikachu, "Ya brought me ta my very best, girlie. Get prepared for Raichu."

A much bigger yellow mouse came out, with a vicious glare on its face. Its cheeks crackled with electricity as it glared at Buzz like he was an insignificant little being. Buzz clicked his needles in an attempt to intimidate the mouse.

I expected the mouse to start things off with a powerful electric attack that would fry Buzz to crisp. However, it started by making multiple copies of itself. The copies ran around in a circle, all chanting Raichu's name in a condescending tone, taunting my Beedrill. Buzz immediately lunged at one in anger, piercing it but causing it to vanish.

"Buzz, it's Double Team! Don't let it get to you!" I called out. Buzz gave a slight nod and immediately sped off, flying upwards into the sky. The Raichu sent a Thundershock after Buzz, but Buzz was out of the attack's range. Buzz, meanwhile, closed his eyes to focus and pinpoint where the Raichu was, before sending out a large amount of purple needles. This got rid of the extra clones and caused Raichu to grunt in pain. Being Surge's Pokemon probably gave it a high pain tolerance.

Buzz flew down rapidly, slashing at the Raichu a few times, before flying out of range again. The Raichu glared at him, sending out some more electricity, but missing.

"That tactic is unfair," Surge grumbled.

"Your gym is unfair. Using the stench to your advantage is unfair," I retorted back, ordering Buzz to fly back down and attack the large mouse. He did so and the mouse fell over, with several lacerations on its head and torso.

"Well girlie, ya beat me. Here's yu'r badge and your TM. Now leave my sight," he ordered, returning his Raichu and going inside. Most gym leaders have portable healing machines inside of their gyms, so they can heal their team right away. He probably had one as well, but I am definitely not going back in there to find out.

I returned Buzz and left the premises of the gym, heading to the Pokemon Center. That night, I tossed all my clothes into the laundry service, making sure to liberally use soap. I washed Buzz off, then my shoes. I enjoyed a long hot shower in the Pokemon Center, trying to scrub off the filth and stench from the gym.

The next morning, I decided to sleep in a little. I packed my bag and hefted it over my back. Then, I placed the Pokeball belt on my waist, preparing myself to leave.

As I walked into the lobby for breakfast, I noticed a man in a business suit. The man was tall, with black hair and brown eyes. He was carrying a briefcase and was scowling, while checking his fancy watch on his wrist.

"Excuse me sir, but is something wrong?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Oh no. I am waiting for the gym leader. He has not been seen in two months and I want to know where he is. I may have to check inside of his gym," the man said. Upon closer examination, my eyes widened as I realized who it was. The man was John Martins, the league representative who works under Lance and occasionally inspects the gym leaders when Lance could not do so.

"I would say not to go into the gym… It looks terrible," I said. He frowned.

"Surge is living in his pigsty again, while he trains... I have to write him up this time. He really needs better hygienic skills. Trainers should not be entering until he cleans that place," the man wrote down things in his notebook while saying this.

"I battled him yesterday and it was terrible," I said, "The place reeked of filth and the dead."

The man jotted these down, muttering how he would need to call the gym leader about these things. I walked away, smirking a bit. Looks like Surge would get what was coming to him.

 **A/N: In this, Richard actually got killed by a Spearow while I was trying to run. So, a Fearow flock defeated him. Buzz beat Surge without losing any HP, so there is the battle.**

 **As for Surge's gym... Why on earth did he have random trainers sift through trash cans to find a stupid switch? I took Surge's paranoia to a new level- he would have trash littered everywhere as he was too busy training to beat nonexisting enemies, rather than clean the stupid gym. Also, as he said, the smell keeps the intruders out [and potential trainers, so he gets more alone training time].**

 **As for the league representative... I don't think the Elite Four/Champion have enough time to periodically check on gym to make sure they are functional, mainly because the Elite Four have duties to their family [Lance is a member of the Dragon Clan and Lorelei lives on Four Island], they have to accept oncoming challengers, they may have to stop criminal organizations [Lance and Team Rocket in Heart Gold/Soul Silver], or they may be too elderly to continuously do these things [coughAgathacough]. The representative fills in for the league members at these times.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **A/N: Just realized that I never put up my Nuzlocke rules… Well here they are.**

 **All Pokemon are nicknamed.**

 **Pokemon who faint die and stay in the 'death' box in the PC [this starts from once I get the second team member].**

 **ONLY the first Pokemon of each Route are caught. This is so trainers do not poach and destroy the wild Pokemon species.**

 **Shiny Pokemon can be caught at any time, but can still die.**

 **No catching duplicates in a region [unless shiny]. If a duplicate appears, I can keep searching for something until I get a Pokemon that is NOT a duplicate. This includes evolution as well [so if I catch a Rattata, I do not get a Raticate]. This is to keep the individual species of Pokemon stable.**

 **Whatever is taken into the Hall of Fame cannot be reused in a new region. So if my surviving member in say, the Leaf Green Hall of Fame, is a Charizard and a Nidoking, I cannot reuse these two Pokemon. If I find a wild Male Nidoran/Nidorino/Nidoking in a different region later on, it counts as an encounter, however I CANNOT use it in battle if I do catch it. As for Eeveelutions, if I use Leafeon and take it to the Hall of Fame, I cannot use Leafeon again [but other Eeveelutions are okay]. Same rule applies for Gallade/Gardevoir and Froslass/Glalie [or other Pokemon that can evolve into several different Pokemon.**

 **...**

 **September 15, 2010**

Before going through Rock Tunnel, I ended up tripping over a rather energetic Voltorb, which resulted in having my PokeTranslator getting damaged. Cursing slightly, I got up and caught the Voltorb, who was now called Ion. Ion whirred excitedly at being caught by a trainer. I put the PokeTranslator in but majority of Ion's monotonous voice came out as static, signifying that the translator did get damaged in my fall. I groaned and Ion whirred again, but the slight shift of pitch in his whirring made him seem concerned. Later that day, I took my Spearow, Aviator, and had him carry the translator back to Professor Oak.

During the time that Aviator was gone, I ended up beating Erika thanks to Buzz, of course. Flyboy was still at the daycare and while I used to Pokecenter Skype to talk to him, he mentioned that he was not ready to come back to the team yet. However, Gary had already picked up his Pidgeotto and left with her.

After beating Erika, I found a Growlithe in the route outside of Celadon City. I was rather surprised at finding a Growlithe, as they were rare in the wild. Growlithe was a very coveted Pokemon by many trainers. When they evolved, they were gorgeous and powerful. They were fast and could carry their trainers on their backs. Even as a Growlithe, they were excellent trackers and could sniff out food and water sources from a mile away. Several Growlithe with more timid dispositions have been amazing therapy dogs back at the hospital I would intern at. Growlithe were so loyal that they would sit and wait until their trainer came back.

It was a miracle that I caught the Growlithe. I was almost out of Pokeballs and the Growlithe would most likely know one of its signature moves- Roar. This roar would cause trainers to flinch and Pokemon to flee. The Growlithe would use the distraction to run off into the tall grass, if I had given it the chance to do so. Luckily, it had not used the move and I ended up catching it. I was overjoyed as I would have a loyal, powerful fire Pokemon to seriously kick some butt at the grass gym.

The Growlithe, Alpha, ended up completely proving all Growlithe-information wrong. I sent him out in a clearing and the first thing he did was snarl and try to bite me. As my PokeTranslator was being repaired, I had no idea why he hated me from the start. I was lucky that he did not try to burn me, but opted on using his teeth instead. Ion, on the other hand, got in between both of us and sent a slight spark to Alpha. Alpha immediately fell over and twitched on the ground- the shock was causing him to spasm and become paralyzed.

"Thanks," I told Ion. He whirred excitedly and I returned Alpha to prevent him more pain.

It was Alpha who made me realize how dependent I was on the PokeTranslator. Before, when I had problems with my team members, I could easily turn on the translator and translate what they were saying. While it had the dual purpose of being a MP3, I used the translator more often than I had initially intended to use it. As for my Pokemon, whenever they wanted to talk to me, they would point to the translator.

While the translator was very useful, it prevented me from doing things like a normal trainer. Most people would put in a lot of effort into bonding with their Pokemon, especially Pokemon who did not like them. The story of the Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu was something all the children were told as bedtime stories and was used to teach kids about bonding with Pokemon. I, however, would use the translator and take the easy way out. Instead of working together with my Pokemon, I would occasionally bribe some of my team members to fight for me. A good example was Annabelle, who I would stuff with food as that was our agreement.

I never really learned how to use Pokemon body language to my advantage. Pokemon have certain ways of using body language to show intimidation, relaxation, fear, contentment, happiness, sadness, and other emotions. They can use their vocals, along with facial expression and body movement to communicate messages with their trainers. I noticed that I could understand Buzz easily as I spent the most time with him. However, I could not understand my other team as well without the translator.

I sent out Alpha again in the Pokemon Center and he instantly snarled at me. I stood a good distance away from him and held out a couple of berries that I bought from the department store. He sniffed the air and stopped snarling at me, noticing the berries in my hand.

"Come on boy," I said softly. He slowly edged closer towards me and I took in a deep breath, trying not to make any sudden movements. He came to my hand and started eating the berries.

I realized the breath that I was hoping when he chomped down on my hand. I screamed and he let go, smirking slightly as he ran off with the berries. I looked at my now bleeding hand. Luckily, the wound was small and I could easily clean and bandage it.

The next few days was spent attempting to bond with Alpha and waiting for my PokeTranslator to return. Alpha was being quite unwilling, but I learned quickly to keep my hand away from his mouth. Surprisingly, Alpha was all right with my other Pokemon. Well, excluding Ivy, but that was because she rarely talked as it is. Ivy preferred to stay in one spot and relax, using photosynthesis to get her essential nutrients. She hated getting bothered and Alpha learned quickly not to bother her.

I heard of an elderly lady who specialized in helping trainers bond with Pokemon. I went to her to learn why Alpha despised me. The lady lived on the first floor of a Celadon Breeding Facility, which was right next to the Celadon Department Store. I entered and knocked on the building, waiting for her to open the door and allow me to enter.

"Come in! The door is open," a soft voice called out. I opened the door and walked into the house, gasping at the sight.

The living room was surprisingly very spacious. Surprisingly, the door at the back did not open to a balcony, but opened to a yard, a rocky area, and a small pond. The yard had wild flowers and several Bulbasaur and a couple of Ivysaur were lounging around in the sun. The rocky area had several Charmander and Charmeleon eating some food. The pond was filled with Squirtle and Wartortle, who were all playing with each other.

The woman who owned the building, Martha Joy, came out followed by a tall man. The woman was a short elderly lady who carried a cane and had white hair. She wore a light pink maxi dress, but surprisingly she looked very healthy for an old woman. The tall man looked to be around his early twenties and had brown hair. His blue eyes matched the lady's eye color as well, but unlike the lady, he had a very broad body.

"Grandmother, who is this?" The man asked. I blinked in surprise. I thought this was her youngest son, not her grandson.

"Jake, this is Luna. She set an appointment with me to help bond with her Pokemon. Apparently, her Growlithe was giving her trouble," Mrs. Joy said.

"Hello, Mrs. Joy. It is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for accepting me on such a short notice," I greeted her politely.

"Oh it was nothing dearie," she said, "I owed your brother a favor and this was the least that I could do."

"My brother? You met Leon?" I asked her.

"Why yes I did… I remember it like it was yesterday. My car had caught on fire and I was terrified that I was going to die. No one was coming to help. Your brother, bless his soul, has his Machop break the windows and managed to get me out on time. I was taken to the hospital and he visited me every day, the sweet boy. He asked me how I was feeling and if I needed anything. It really made me sad when I heard the news. That poor, sweet little boy," she said, looking out of the window. I fidgeted a little.

I actually spent two weeks with Mrs. Joy. She taught me many things. I learned how to care for my Pokemon better, how to make nutritional food for them, and how to judge what they want by their body language. She also let me care for the baby starter Pokemon in her yard, as she supplied Professor Oak with Pokemon for new trainers. I got to see a Charmander being born, which was amazing.

During the time, she also told me about Leon. I realized that I did not know a lot about my brother. I thought that he was just like me, but as a boy. However, I was completely wrong. My brother was _good_. He was kind and generous in so many ways that I could never be. Not only did he have exceptional battling talent, he was also an inherently good person. He would go out of his way to help others and to make their day. He actually put off a month of his league challenge to care for Mrs. Joy, which was something I knew that I would never have done for a stranger. I would have simply called the ambulance and moved on, but he actually stayed until her family had returned from Hoenn and he still stayed in contact to occasionally check on the elderly woman.

As for Jake Morrison, he was Mrs. Joy's only grandson. She doted on him and he took care of her needs. He helped her feed the various Pokemon that lived in Mrs. Joy's yard and was my battling partner. He owned a Wartortle, Ivysaur, and Charmeleon, who he used to help trainers bond with their Pokemon. Once Alpha got more accustomed to me being his trainer and became friendlier, I used Alpha against his Ivysaur and Charmeleon. Slowly, but surely, he grew stronger and the bond between us grew.

As for the rest of the Pokemon, the training was not lax for them. Throughout the time that I stayed with Mrs. Joy, she helped me bond with my other team members more. I used them to battle Jake Morrison as well and I had a better grasp of knowing when my Pokemon could battle and when they became too exhausted and too injured to battle. With the translator, they would simply tell me verbally and I would switch them out. Without the translator, I had to focus on their body language and whether they were breathing hard, wincing from an injury, or bleeding.

Once the training was over, I thanked Mrs. Joy and Jake. The elderly woman handed me several canteens of her special tea, which was filled with herbal essence that was meant for anyone who was sick. Her tea was a famous remedy for the common cold and other ailments.

I looked at a canteen, remembering about the police officer who was blocking the road to Saffron City. According to him, he could not let anyone inside because Silph Corporations ordered him to. He could not leave his post, but he was very thirsty.

I handed the tea to the officer and he smiled gratefully, drinking the contents. He then said, "You're a lifesaver. I was so thirsty but I cannot leave my post. The president is on high alert since Team Rocket was sighted in Celadon at one point."

"Wait… Team Rocket?" I asked. He nodded. I clenched my fist, remembering about the fact that they killed Jet.

"Yes Team Rocket. Don't go hunting them down. They are vicious and will kill you. Anyways… I will let the other officers know to let you through since you were kind enough to help me out," the officer said. I grinned and thanked him.

All of a sudden, Alpha came out of his Pokeball. He dashed off behind me and I excused myself quickly, going off to chase my wayward puppy. Alpha ran out through the open door and darted into an alley, where I was following behind him.

I ran after him, panting slightly as he dashed off. However, my pursuit failed as he was much faster than me. In a few minutes, he disappeared and I could not find him, no matter how many times I called him.

Instantly, I let the police officer know about my missing Growlithe. The officer helped me put up notice signs, however no one had scene where Alpha vanished to. I was dismayed at the prospect of losing my Growlithe. I knew that he did not really like me much, but I thought that the time I was with Mrs. Joy had allowed him to warm up to me. I guess he was waiting for the right moment to escape.

I heard a loud trill from up above. A large shadow swooped down. I flinched as air and dust blew everywhere, closing my eyes in the process. I heard the loud flapping of wings and heard a small "thud" as a giant bird landed in front me.

"Pidgeooo," the bird said. I looked up, noticing a cream colored large bird. The bird had pink and yellow feathers coming out of its forehead and red long feathers coming out of its tail. It narrowed its eyes at me.

I nervously backed away as the bird looked at me. Then, I heard a smaller chirping noise and looked down, noticing a much smaller, cream colored bird. The little bird had a cord dangling from its neck. Attached to the cord was a familiar device- the PokeTranslator.

"Flyboy," I asked hesitantly, wondering if this majestic bird was actually my former Pidgeotto. Well, not a Pidgeotto any longer.

The oversized Pidgeot joyously trilled and I reached out, stroking his soft down feathers. He used his beak and pointed to the translator. I picked it up and thanked the much smaller bird, turning on the translator.

"How have you been?" I asked, "And who is this little one?"

" _I have been great. Melanie, Gary's Pidgeot and I had a clutch of 8 chicks. Most of them got released into the wild, however Aria here wanted to stay with me._ "

I glanced down at the tiny bird, who chirped cheerfully and flew onto my shoulder. The Pidgey immediately started to preen my hair. Meanwhile, Flyboy narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

" _You look stressed out. What happened_?" He asked.

I quickly explained about Alpha's disappearance. Aria, meanwhile, smoothed out my hair as Flyboy gave me the equivalent of a frown.

" _I remember seeing some men in black putting a Growlithe in a cage on my way here. There was this other cream Pokemon with the Growlithe… The Growlithe was trying to protect the other Pokemon_ ," Aria chirped up. Both Flyboy and I looked at her.

"Can you take us there?" I asked her. She nodded and got off my shoulder. I followed her and told Flyboy to head back to the Pokemon Center and get the remainder of my team. He warned me not to let Aria battle and took off, going to get my Pokeball belt.

Aria and I hid behind a tree as we saw a some men in black enter a building attached to the back of the game corner. I blinked as they pressed on a hidden button behind a panel, which they used to open an underground staircase. I saw the red 'R' on their chests and realized who they were. Team Rocket had better not harmed Alpha.

Once the coast was clear, Flyboy flew down and handed me my Pokeballs. I immediately released Ion and Buzz, who greeted Flyboy with a nod and quickly got briefed on the situation. Both of them flew around me and Aria hung out on my shoulder. Meanwhile, Ion rolled behind the grunt blocking the button and released a small spark of electricity, which immediately paralyzed the grunt and caused him to fall over.

I pressed the hidden button, opening the secret pathway. I scribbled a quick note and tied it on to Aria's talons, as she could still be used as a carrier Pidgey. I sent Aria to get the police officer because I did not want to put her in harm's way. Also, I could not legally use her in battle as I already previously owned a Pidgey in Kanto. If I made it to Johto, I could use Aria, provided that Flyboy does not enter the Hall of Fame. If he did enter, then I could keep Aria, but have her become a therapy Pokemon, use her as a carrier Pidgey, or give her to someone else.

We rushed inside the secret staircase and I gasped softly, looking around. Who knew that right behind and underneath the Game Corner was the Team Rocket hideout! I had Ion sneak up to another Rocket and knock the lady, this time, out with a Spark.

Going to the west end of the building, I saw a Moon Stone on a table. I stepped forward and gave a loud shriek as I slid forward, not noticing the fast paced travelator on the floor. The travelator immediately plunged me forward. Luckily, I managed to grip the railing on time or I would have crashed into the wall at the end of it. Meanwhile, Buzz, who was the only one out, was busy making some snickering noises while hovering very close to the ceiling. I glared at my Beedrill.

"Is someone there?" A female voice asked. Stifling a gasp, I immediately hid behind one of the railings. Buzz also stopped his snickering and hovered in place, rather than beating his wings which would produce more noise.

"I think it may have been one Larry who stepped on the travelators without watching where he was going again. Idiot always shrieks like a banshee," a male Rocket said. From my position, I could see the two Rockets talking.

"Oh yeah, so how do we use the elevator again? I heard some new maintenance was done on it for security purposes and I needed to tell the boss something," the female grunt asked.

"Yeah. Currently, the boss, admins, lab workers, and maintenance workers have the Card Key to use the elevator, which is the only way to get to the boss. They will eventually update the system to give the grunts access to the boss and the storage room where the stolen Pokemon are kept," the male grunt said. I cursed softly under my breath.

"Oh I heard that we got something rare today… An Eevee was found. And right once they managed to corner the Eevee, a Growlithe came to protect it, reacting to the Eevee's distress call. Admin Ariana caught both of them… Two rare Pokemon in one day is amazing," the female grunt said.

"Admin Ariana is amazing. With those curves and those legs…" The male grunt yelled ow as the female whacked him over the head.

"Admin Ariana will kill you if she heard you say that. She did it to another grunt. Now come on. We need to keep up with patrolling," the female grunt ordered, "Hey look it's Irene over there. Is she sleeping on the job?"

As they went to go check on the grunt that Ion had previously paralyzed, I sent him out again and motioned him to go and paralyze the other grunts. He did so and I quickly swiped the Moon Stone and several other items that I found, before hiding behind a different travelator.

"Great. He is Paralyzed! Sound the alarm! We have a security breach!" I softly cursed under my breath and heard a short yelp as Ion paralyzed the two grunts. However, a shrill alarm sound resonated through the area. I ran back to where Ion was and returned him and Buzz.

As I ran through one of the halls, I heard the sound of more footsteps in the area. I quickly pushed the door open to a room and entered, noticing that to my luck, it was a locker room with spare uniforms. I quickly grabbed a uniform and slipped it on over my regular clothes. Then, I walked out of the locker area.

"Hey grunt, have you seen anyone around here?!" A voice asked, causing me to jump slightly and look up. I noticed a red haired woman in a white uniform come towards me. A red 'R' was stitched on a black patch, which was on the side of her chest.

"No Ma'am," I said, realizing that by the difference in her uniform, she must be a higher ranking Rocket.

"No Admin Ariana to you. You must be new," she said, smiling a little cruelly at me, "I will let it slide once but the next time… I will order Admin Proton to punish you. He loves punishing the newbies and breaking them in…"

"My apologies, Admin Ariana," I replied dutifully.

"Good. Why are you not in your assigned post?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I have not been given one yet. I was hoping to talk to one if the admins or the boss about this," I told her. She nodded.

"Yes, there were a bunch of new recruits yesterday…" She mused. I grinned a little, realizing that my bluffing was helping me.

"Golbat, Bite!" She ordered, as a giant bat came down, baring its fangs at me. It gave a loud screech and advanced on to me. I backed away slowly, looking horrified.

"Admin Ariana, w-what are you doing?!" I exclaimed, backing on to the wall. I moved my right hand towards the Pokeball belt.

She examined her nails. "There was never any new recruits from last night. Golbat, finish her."

I screamed loudly as the giant bat swooped down towards me. I raised my right arm to block my chest and neck, which was what the bat was aiming for. It bit down on my arm and I shrieked in pain, trying to pry my arm from its iron grip. I struggled and tried to pull my arm out from its jaw and it started _sucking_ as it continued to clamp on my arm. Spots came across my vision as it continued to drain me of my blood. Once it let go of my arm, it grinned maliciously at me and I stumbled on to the wall, using it as a support. My knees felt weak and wobbly from blood loss and my arm continued to bleed from the two incisions.

"Hmmm I will have a grunt come in after a few hours to clean the mess up and to take your Pokemon to be used by Team Rocket. Ta ta," Ariana cheerfully said, returning the Golbat. I noticed her walk away as I collapsed on the floor from blood loss and pain.

...

 **A/N: Changed some more things. Okay, so having a guard be thirsty is no reason for** **the guard to completely block the gate to one of the biggest cities in all of Kanto. Now, if the top company told the guards to block the gate as there was a recent rumor of increased criminal activity... THAT honestly makes more sense to me. With the poor guy having to guard so long was why he got thirsty** **and Luna sort of bribed him to let her through** **.**

 **As for Luna, she is a bit reckless and it was completely stupid of her to try and run through a base of criminal syndicate. Yes she is an idiot at times.** **Didn't she learn NOT to mess with Team Rocket after what happened to Jetstream and her brother?** **Yeah, she definitely did not.**

 **Oh yeah, Flyboy is finally back... And he as a daughter** **which is totally a Pidgey that I actually caught in Johto.** **Aria is actually Lax natured and Likes to Relax, meaning that she isn't the best Pokemon for battles anyways...**

 **Also, travelators are those flat escalator things in the airports. I remember reading that it was called a travelator somewhere...**

 **Also, thanks to the people who left reviews. I really appreciated them. If anyone wants to leave a review, please do so. I really do love constructive criticism- it helps me become a better write. YES, I will admit that reviews that are like 'whoa story is awesome' or 'awww sucks your starter died' are nice, but constructive criticism is even better as it really does help. Especially since I made a lot of changes here and there trying to make sense of some of the in-game features in a story form [they may sound okay in my head but may sound weird to you].**

 **Also, my biggest concern is trying to make Luna a not Mary-Sue. I am trying to make her independent and assertive, but not to the point that she is dominating. Yes, she has a terrible past, but a lot of it doesn't affect her [primarily because she never knew her father and brother]. Primarily, the death of her mother is the only thing that is truly terrible in her life, but it was NECESSARY because she would be a terrible daughter if her mother just recovered from an accident and is still in pain while she is busy running around Kanto. Her Pokemon encounters match whatever I find in the games [same for the deaths in the game]. As for Gary and Christopher, neither of them are her love interests. Chris is her best friend and brother figure, while Gary is a somewhat friendly acquaintance. As for any preferential treatment- the PokeTranslator was offered to Chris, Luna, AND Gary. Gary rejected using it as he was worried about getting too attached to his team emotionally, while the other two accepted it. If she does something she should not do, she WILL be told off for it at least.**

 **But still, let me know if Luna starts to become Sue-y.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

 **Mostly a filler chapter about why Alpha hates Luna. Took me forever to format this [as it is a slow chapter]. Oh, Luna gets yelled at in this chapter.**

 **Also, if anyone does want a Nuzlocke character of yours to make a cameo appearance, please let me know. I need some basic information, but he or she will make an appearance for a little while. I would need name, age, gender, looks, appearance, basic personality, and 3 Pokemon that they own. You can either let me know via PM, review, or through .**

 **Please be warned: If this is a manga/in-game/cartoon character from the Pokemon, they will be rejected. It HAS to be YOUR own created character. Also, no Legendaries please. I will ONLY take the first 15 characters, who will be random appearing trainers in the regions.**

I opened my eyes, noticing the plain white ceiling of a building. I heard a steady beeping sounds and blinked wearily, feeling a slight throbbing pain from my arm. I slowly and weakly raised my left arm, noticing a clear colored tube coming out of my hand.

"Nurse, she is awake!" I heard a voice call. A nurse entered the room and came up to me. She smiled pleasantly and fixed the IV unit on my left arm.

"How is she, nurse?" I heard the familiar voice from before ask.

"She is doing all right, but is still very weak. We should take off the IV and get her started on normal food in a few days. In the meantime, you should continue to look after her Pokemon."

"Of course," the familiar voice replied. I gave a soft sigh of relief that my Pokemon were safe and closed my eyes, letting sleep cloud my senses.

About a week-and-a-half later, I was finally allowed out of the hospital. The nurse had given me my medications and said that my Pokemon were at the Pokemon Center. One of the nurses gave me a ride so I would not have to walk all the way. I entered through the large glass doors and saw a familiar blonde haired boy with Buzzkill next to him. Both were immersed in a staring contest which I broke for them.

"Luna!" The boy called.

"Chris," I said smiling. Meanwhile, Buzz flew down close to my head and glared at me. I blinked a bit, surprised at his attitude.

"Glad to see that you are out of the hospital," Chris said, coming towards me. Meanwhile, Buzz flitted closer to Chris, not even saying hello.

"Yeah it was pretty boring there," I said, glancing down at the bandages on my arm.

"Well, I got a room for you already. The nurse let me stay for free after hearing what happened to you," Chris said, taking my backpack from the floor and hoisting it up on his shoulders. I sighed softly in relief as the bag was heavy.

I followed him to the room, which had a cot and a couple of chairs. I sat on one of the chairs. Chris set the backpack on the bed and closed the door. He sat on one of the chairs in the room and gave a pointed glare at me.

"Talk," he ordered.

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"What the hell possessed you to go chasing after Team Rocket?" he said, glaring at me.

"They stole my Growlithe! I needed to rescue my Growlithe!" I yelled at him.

"YOU IDIOT! Couldn't you have waited until the police came? I was there when your Pidgey sent the note to the officer! I was there when the officer immediately got up to help you! I WAS there when I saw you pale and passed out!" He said, half yelling. We were lucky that the rooms were sound proof in case the trainers had very noisy Pokemon.

"But Chris I…" He cut me off.

"NO BUTS… YOU WERE LUCKY THAT YOU SURVIVED! DID IT NEVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BROTHER COULD HAPPEN TO YOU AS WELL!" He yelled.

"THEY STOLE MY GROWLITHE! WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY WOULD HAVE DONE TO HIM! YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME IF ONE OF YOUR TEAM MEMBERS GOT CAPTURED BY THEM! AND I AM STILL ALIVE, UNLIKE LEON!" I screamed back.

"STOP BEING SO SELFISH AND RECKLESS! YOU ALMOST DIED, LUNA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT TEAM THROUGH?! PUT YOUR ME THROUGH?! PUT PROFESSOR OAK AND DAISY THROUGH?!" He yelled back. I flinched as he brought Daisy into the picture. As a kid, I looked up to Daisy Oak and always strived to meet her approval. She would dote on me, being the only girl who was, while younger than her, still somewhat close to her age. She was my older sister in all but blood and would be like mom to me when my real mom had to go out for business. Both Gary and Chris knew that bringing Daisy into any argument would instantly make them win if she disapproved of what I was doing. Making her worry… I felt guilt churn inside of me.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly, feeling tears come to my eye. I did almost die.

"You had better be. Don't chase after Team Rocket," Chris ordered, looking at me.

"But…" I said as he cut me off again.

"Let me rephrase that. Do not chase after them until you get stronger. You did not even have time to send out a Pokemon. Always have a Pokemon out to scout the area if needed," Chris said.

"Fine…" I said, giving in.

"You are lucky that I told Professor Oak not to tell Daisy about this incident this time. But next time… There had better not be a next time or I WILL tell Daisy," he said.

"Why did you mention Daisy in the argument if you have not told her already?" I asked him.

"I knew that using her name would get you to see reason," he replied with a small grin.

I looked at him, surprised. While in Pallet Town, I had always been the mature one while Gary and Chris would always either be up to something or at each other's throats. I was the mediator, Gary was the instigator, and Chris was the one who retaliated against Gary's taunts. Of course, eventually Chris' parents, Daisy, my mom, or Professor Oak would break up their arguments if I could not.

Chris used to be previously hotheaded and immature. Yes, he had his times when he COULD act his age, but at other times… He could not handle criticism well and was always jealous of Gary, especially since Gary was Professor Oak's grandson and could flaunt the Oak name around. Meanwhile, Chris' father was just an average trainer and his mother was a laundry woman, which Gary teased him endlessly about. Chris was also a major flirt around other girls.

Now, I noticed that Chris was taller. His voice had gotten slightly deeper than before and he had developed more muscles. He looked more mature in a way that I had never seen him before.

"What happened to the temperamental little boy that always got riled up by the littlest thing? Or the boy who thought that he was the Arceus' greatest thing made for girls?" I asked softly.

"That boy grew. He grew over the journey and became a man," Chris replied. I gave a small smile, noticing the changes on him. He did grow. And he would keep on doing so until he is the very best.

"You promise not to go chasing after Team Rocket… At least until you get stronger?" He asked me.

"Fine, I promise," I replied.

"Good. You should get some rest. Call me if you need anything," he said, leaving to his room. I looked at Buzz, who was hovering near the fan. He made a buzzing noise and I flipped on my PokeTranslator to understand his words.

" _You were an idiot, Luna. Chris was right. You should have waited,_ " Buzz said, " _You nearly died…_ "

"I am sorry Buzz but I…"

" _Luna, you are the first trainer ever willing to take time and raise a Beedrill in a Nuzlocke. Most trainers would eventually box their Beedrill, accidentally kill it, or even release it. Beedrill are viewed as weak by most trainers. But not you. You took the time to train me. You had me fight in each of the gyms so far. You made me a member of the team. Without you… Without you I would have never left Viridian Forest and evolved. You made me great and it would hurt me to see you die_ ," Buzz said, " _Especially if it was for a Pokemon who barely obeys you_."

That night, I thought about Buzz's words. He was right. I risked my life for my Growlithe who still barely obeyed me. While he did not bite me any more, he still refused to follow most of my commands. Why did I risk my life for him? Why do something so foolish and reckless for a Pokemon that I barely knew? Before, I would have ignored the fact that a Pokemon was captured by the Rockets. Now, I nearly died saving a Pokemon. I turned over and sighed, not liking some of the changes that were coming forth from my journey.

 **October 1, 2010**

I had Alpha out of his ball, trying once again to battle with him. He refused to obey as the wild Bellsprout swatted him with its vine. He yelped in pain & then roared at the grass type, causing the grass type to flee with a look of terror on its face.

I groaned as Alpha sat on his haunches, staring at me with narrowed eyes. He was disobedient still, zbut luckily he would not attack me anymore. However, getting him to battle was a different question. He would battle at times and completely disobey at other times. I _wanted_ a powerful Arcanine on my team, but I really did not want to deal with an unwilling Growlithe.

I heard a small yip and felt something furry on my leg. The Eevee that Alpha had dashed off to save was actually a friend of Alpha. The Eevee used to belong to a breeding facility, but was stolen from the lab by Team Rocket. The Rockets wanted to experiment on it, however, I had come in to rescue Alpha and ruined their nefarious plans. When I recovered, I tried to find the Eevee's owner, but the Eevee did not want to go back. After talking with the owner of the facility, they transferred the ownership of the Eevee to me, as they still had a few more that they could use to breed.

I named the little guy Nereus and he was a happy little fellow. He was also the first _normal_ member of the team. Buzz was weirdly sadistic at times and loved to fight. Flyboy still enjoyed finding ladybirds as Pidgeots have seasonal partners. Ivy was a silent Vileplume now, but she found extreme cold temperatures to her liking, unlike many grass types. Ion spoke in little whirs and clanking noises that the PokeTranslator could not make out. I had no idea if he could speak normally. And as for Alpha, he was definitely an unfaithful Growlithe, unlike his Pokedex entry.

Nereus was very naive of the world around him, living in a sheltered breeding facility all his life. He was happy and enjoyed chasing his tail or looking at anything new. He was younger than Alpha, the previous youngest team member, and was very active. He enjoyed swimming and loved being in the water. I immediately knew what I wanted him to become when he decided to evolve.

Nereus and Alpha surprisingly got along very well. According to what Nereus previously told me, Alpha was a Growlithe that he would play with as a kit. Alpha was older and taught Nereus how to fight. Nereus, meanwhile, would sneak food out for the Growlithe to eat. An unlikely friendship was born between the naive Eevee and the suspicious, angry Growlithe.

I scratched Nereus behind the ears and felt his throat vibrate softly. Surprisingly, while an Eevee could purr like a cat, they could also bark and yip like a dog. It truly depends on the Eevee's genetics for them to make such interesting sounds.

I returned Nereus to his ball, looking at Alpha who was glaring at me. He luckily did not attack me, but was still wary of my presence. I sat on a rock, wincing at the uncomfortable sensation of sitting on such a hard and rough surface. Then I flipped on the translator.

"Alpha, why do you despise me?" I asked him.

" _I do not hate_ you. _I hate ALL humans_ ," he replied, growling softly at me.

"Why?" I asked my puppy.

" _Do you know how it is, being born into captivity, then having everything that you knew taken away from you? I was born into an underground dog fighting ring. It was kill or be killed. I was trained to fight. I had to murder one of my own siblings as she was the runt of the litter. And I enjoyed it! I enjoyed getting food whenever it was a job well done. I enjoyed being able to eat my kills. I revelled in doing anything to survive._ "

I sat there, wide eyes as I listened to his story. "Why didn't you escape?"

" _I was too scared to. However, I made a friend there. The Growlithe's name was Ripper. He was friendly and always would share food with me. He sought to protect whatever innocence that I had left. He managed to convince me to escape with him and so we did. Those human bastards… They brought out some other dogs to hunt us down. Said they would kill us. My parents were even among the hunters, where they should no sympathy for us, just a lust to survive. Ripper threw me into the stream and stayed back to fight off the humans. One of them shot his leg and ordered the hunter dogs to pin him down. Meanwhile, I managed to hold onto piece of driftwood and had the stream carry me away. I hid in a large tree and did not come out, fearing that the humans would find me: For three days I did not come out, until hunger finally drove me out. I walked, stumbling around and looking for food. I eventually found Ripper's mutilated corpse and mourned his death. I then searched for food and was lucky enough to meet Nereus, who snuck food for me after he saw me in this state. I begged him not to tell his human caretakers and he followed what I told him_ ," he replied.

His story brought tears into my eyes. I knew that Pokemon abuse and dogfighting existed, but it never really occurred to me that it actually was there. It was something that I heard in the news sometimes where some trainer would be arrested for Pokemon abuse or some other poacher would be captured. However, it never really occurred to me how prevalent the topic was until I had this talk with Alpha.

"I am not like those people though. My team likes to fight for me. They like being with me," I told him.

" _Have you ever asked them whether they_ _ **want**_ _to fight for you? Have you ever asked them if they liked being ripped apart from their family to get you to the league? Have you ever thought about how much they sacrifice every day for your selfish desires of becoming a Champion?_ " Alpha asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I winced, realizing that I never actually thought of that.

" _You see. All humans are the same. Those humans who ran the dogfighting ring cared for their money and entertainment. You care to become Champion and will not let anyone stand in your way_ ," he said.

"Don't put me on the same boat as the people. How about I prove it to you? I will question each and every single team member. If most of them agree that they want to fight for me willingly, you have to give me a chance and help me out," I said.

" _Deal. And what if someone does not want to fight for you?_ " He asked.

"Easy. They can go to Professor Oak's ranch, which has a lot of space for them to relax in a safe environment. Or, if they really want it… I will release them back into the wild," I said, "But it depends on what they want. I like having them around but… Sometimes it is another person's happiness that is more important than your own."

I was surprised that I said that. Most people think Pokemon as highly intellectually developed animals, but not having the same intellect level as humans. They could not speak like humans and only few humans can understand them by tone of voice and body language. With the PokeTranslator, the barrier between human and Pokemon was nearly broken. I could understand what they said and what they wanted. They felt happy, sad, angry, and fear, just like me. Yes, they had instinct play a part in their lives, but they also had logical reasoning for other parts of their lives. I viewed them as human, as family.

" _Fine. That is fair_ ," Alpha said, " _Now send them out_."

I sent out the rest of my team members. Flyboy gave out an incoherent squawk and flew on to a low branch, as he enjoyed higher ground. Buzz flew up next to my head and flitted around, narrowing his eyes at Alpha. Ivy waddled to the sunniest area of the field and sat down, taking in her nutrients. Nereus cheerfully yipped in greeting and came to rub himself on my legs. Ion whirred in greeting, the translator not being able to make out his sounds.

"Guys, I need to ask you all something," I said. My team members looked at me attentively, excluding Alpha. He looked over at everyone else.

"I want your honest answers. Do not hesitate in telling me no. Also, my Pokedex is inside of my backpack," I said. With the death feature in the Pokedex, I did not want my team to feel intimidate and answer 'yes' to my questions. By telling them that I was not holding my Pokedex, it would lower their anxiety. It would show to them that even if I held the power of their lives, I would not use it unless it was a dire situation, like putting Jetstream down.

" _Well, ask us the question_ ," Flyboy said, flying down next to Ivy.

"Do you all want to come with me and fight for me?" I asked them. My team members looked at each other silently, as if trying to communicate with their eyes. I softly chewed on my bottom lip in anticipation of their answer.

" _I actually like travelling with you, but I do not like fighting as much. I am glad that you rarely let me battle and instead let me just watch_ ," Ivy said, smiling slightly, " _You made me into a Vileplume and I was thinking of going to Professor Oak's laboratory or the daycare to rest and maybe even breed_."

I nodded, making note that once I get another permanent team member, I will send Ivy to the lab. I knew that she did not enjoy battling and preferred the travelling aspect of being with a trainer, which was why I kept her on the team. Ion could now handle himself against water types very well, so I really did not have a need for Ivy to battle anymore.

Speaking of Ion, he let out a series of whirs and gear grinds in high pitches, signifying his happiness. While I could not understand my Voltorb even with the PokeTranslator, I could sometimes tell what he is saying by the tone and speed of his voice. Fast, high pitched tones means happy or excited. Slower, but high pitched tones means annoyed or scared. Low pitched slow tones meant angry and low pitched fast tones meant sad.

" _I like being part of the team! You are super nice Luna!_ " Nereus said happily while wagging his tail, " _You let me play and learn to fight! You also know the exact spots to pet me and you feed me! And you taught me how to swim!_ "

I smiled at his eagerness and naivety. He was also so happy and cheerful, unlike the rest of the serious members of the team. Being the baby of the team, I was reluctant to let him battle stronger Pokemon. However, weaker wild Pokemon was fair game and he could watch my stronger team members battle to learn their battle styles.

I already knew Alpha's opinion of me, so I looked at my two first Pokemon. Both Flyboy and Buzz were with me since when I started. While Flyboy was caught first, Buzz was around much longer because of Flyboy's little break to have his clutch of Pidgeys.

" _Luna, I have really enjoyed being with you so far. When you first caught me, I hated your guts. Over time, I learned to like you. For one, you do not force us to call you master, unlike some other trainers who can somehow naturally understand their Pokemon. You also do not force us into a battle that we do not want to do, like the event with Gary's Pidgeotto. Finally, you allowed me to take time off to breed even when you still needed me for the team. You try your best to keep us alive as you do not want us to die. You have never threatened us with the Pokedex instant-killing feature, unlike many other trainers. You actively are trying to bond with Alpha, even though he doesn't like you much. For those reasons, I still want to go with you and battle for you_ ," Flyboy said. I smiled a little, realizing that coming from him, this was really good praise.

I looked at Buzz, who frowned silently. He stayed silent as I watched him. All eyes turned towards him- the team member who I was closest to and who was technically with me the longest. I felt some nervousness start to churn as Buzz stayed silent. Did he not like being on the team? Did he not enjoy fighting? Did he not like me? Had I misjudged him?

He began to slowly open his mouth and I held my breath as he started speaking. " _I will admit that I was pissed off for being captured. But, Luna worked with me to help me evolve. On my request, she had me fight in the gym as I wanted to show that a bug type can be strong. She kept me alive so far, never abandoning me in favor of stronger team mates. However, she always made sure to spend time training with me. I respect her as a trainer and a friend, especially since she worked with me from day one and brought me to where I am today_."

I smiled again, tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I was glad that my entire team had respect for me and genuinely liked me for how I worked with them. I treated them fairly because I knew that this would cause the least bit of problems. I was nice and respected their wishes, so that they would respect me back and help me with my goals. If I forced them, they would resent me. I wasn't the best trainer by all means- I still made mistakes in the forms of my Pokemon's deaths. Even if my Pokemon did not die in battle, if they were injured and I forfeited them, that would still count as losing the battle. However, I was good enough of a trainer to advance to the fourth gym.

Alpha looked at my other team members. Then, he glanced back at me and started to speak, " _Fine. I will give you one chance. But the moment that I find you lacking as a trainer, I am leaving your precious team…_ "

"Deal. I will not hunt you down if you choose to leave. However, I will not break the Pokeball that I caught you in. It will prevent other trainers from capturing you," I replied. He nodded.

" _Lunaaaaa… This talk is too serious. Let's battle or talk about something more cool like… When can I evolve?_ " Nereus whined. I looked at him and he had these pleading wide eyes at me.

"Nereus… Once you master Baton Pass, you can evolve. It is a useful move that will allow you to switch quickly if you have to. You can only learn it as an Eevee."

" _What about Alpha? When will he evolve_?" Nereus asked. Alpha gave him a small glare, but said nothing. The rest of my team dispersed through the clearing to relax or train.

"That is his choice. But if anything… I would like him to evolve once he masters Flamethrower. Otherwise, I would have to get my hands on a TM and those are rare, not to mention pricey. I already spent quite a bit on the stones," I replied.

" _Oh but Alpha… He has trouble using fire attacks!_ " Nereus exclaimed. Alpha growled and glared at him but did not attack my Eevee.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

" _Nothing. He has to explain himself. I didn't understand when he explained it…_ " Nereus said. I looked at Alpha expectantly and he glared at me.

" _All Pokemon have several extra organs that function differently for each type. Water types like Mudkip have a specialized organ to store water and convert water into attacks. They also have special glands on their skin to trap the moisture on the skin and prevent them from drying out on land. Ice types have an organ that regulates body temperature and a separate organ that allows their energy to be converted into ice moves. Fire types also have an organ that regulates body temperature and a separate organ that allows us to convert our energy into fire moves._ "

"So what happened to you Alpha?" I asked.

" _Well, the organ that is necessary for fire types is the organ that regulates temperature. Without it, we will die. However, this organ had a tube that connects to the organ that converts our energy into fire type attacks. Another pathway opens to the back of our throat and enables us to release the flames from our mouth. By either destroying the pathway to our throat or surgically removing the energy-converting organ, a Fire type cannot use fire attacks or has a severely weakened fire attack. In a dogfighting ring, they remove the organ, of course_ ," Alpha explained.

"So they did that to you?" I asked.

" _Not quite. When Ripper threw me into the stream, the ice cold water filled my throat as I struggled to stay afloat. The cold water obviously severely weakened the organ as well. Any fire type needs to drink boiling hot water, not cold water. I managed to hang onto a piece of driftwood and keep my head out of the water until I reached a shallow end and made my way to hide_."

I looked at Alpha as he explained why he could not use fire. Obviously, no trainer wanted a fire type that could barely produce fire. Also, his attitude would prevent people from battling with him. I sighed softly, realizing that I had a lot of work cut out for me. While he was giving me a chance, he would not give anyone else a chance.

"What about evolution? Can it potentially help increase your capabilities of using a Fire move?" I asked.

" _Evolution works in weird ways. You humans research it. Even we as Pokemon do not know the full extent of it. Our Lord Arceus gave us the capabilities of evolving as a blessing and a divine gift. Not only can it completely change our body, but it can heal all of our illnesses and injuries, barring any congenital disorders. If I do evolve, I would be able to use Fire attacks properly_ ," Alpha replied.

"What about like a Rattata using Flame Wheel? They do not have the necessary organ, do they?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

Buzz flew down and decided to explain this one. " _All Pokemon have a small link to Psychic powers, which is another divine gift from Lord Arceus. Certain Pokemon can utilize it better and transform it to simulate the effects of an attack, but since they do not have the actual organ, the attack isn't as powerful. Like an Alakazam can use Thunderbolt, but a Thunderbolt from a Raichu can do much more damage. Also, these only work for attacks that require conversion of energy, like Flamethrower, Icy Wind, Hyper Beam, and so on. For physical attacks like Mach Punch or Rock Throw, it just works on if the Pokemon has a means to use those attacks. A Pokemon with fists, like Hitmonchan, can use Mach Punch. A Pokemon without arms cannot_ ," he explained.

"And what about Ditto?" I asked.

" _Ditto is an interesting case. As a failed copy of Lady Mew, Ditto can easily copy any Pokemon that is in front of it. However, it is copying the genetic code of the Pokemon in front of it. It can, however, easily manipulate the code to change the gender of itself, but it cannot change anything else. This is because Ditto is inherently genderless, like Lady Mew. Only by knocking out a Ditto, the Ditto can revert back to normal_ ," Buzz explained.

"Why do you call Mew as Lady Mew if it is inherently genderless?" I asked Buzz.

" _While Lady Mew is inherently genderless, she instructed the first Pokemon of each species to call her as a lady. It is the same as Lord Dialga or Lord Arceus. They instructed us lesser Pokemon to address them as such. They wanted a sense of identity and not to be labelled as 'it'. After all, if some creature is genderless, don't you refer to the creature as an it_?" Buzz asked me. To me, that made sense. No one wanted to be an it.

"True true. Everyone wants a sense of identity," I replied, then looked at Alpha. "So, will you be willing to battle with me? I really want to beat the league and I really need your help. You saw that I am a bit different from most humans… And I DID risk my life to save you."

Alpha looked at me, then gave a slight nod. I smiled.

"If you do not want to battle, please let me know before hand. As for evolving, that is your choice. If you want to, I will search for a Fire Stone. But… I want you to try and learn Flamethrower. I do realize that it will be weaker because of the incident in the stream, but once you evolve, it SHOULD be more powerful," I said.

" _I guess that works out. But, if I see that you are acting like the previous humans that I dealt with… I will attack you and run off_ ," he said.

"Deal. Welcome to the team, Alpha," I said, smiling. Even if he did not trust me fully yet, I will try my best not to fail him.

 **Author's Note: Alpha, while being thrown in the stream, is alive because he managed to hang on to the driftwood. The cold water weakened the organ that he needs to produce fire. If Alpha's head was underwater for a longer period of time and more water got inside of him, it could have potentially weakened the organ that controls body heat for fire types, which would have killed him. For certain fire types, like Charmander, the tail needs to be kept out of the water as well.**

 **I am trying to make this sounds as believable as possible with how certain types work and how Psychic can convert energy into different attacks [like a normal type using Ice Beam]. Obviously, having the translator is very helpful for Luna to understand this aspect of the adventure.**

 **As for in game, I decided to postpone Alpha's evolution until level 49, where Alpha could learn Flamethrower as a Growlithe and I would not have to wait spend money at the Game Corner. For Nereus, I evolved him as soon as he learned Baton Pass [in case I ever needed to use that move].**

 **Regarding the relationship between Chris and Luna- they are best friends and almost siblings. There is no romance on between them. Luna does not have any interests at the moment and Chris flirts with other girls [and has a HUGE crush on Daisy Oak]. As for Luna's romantic interest in the future... I have NO idea who I want for her. Gary is also not interested in her [and she finds him a little too arrogant for her taste].**

 **Also, I do appreciate Tacobowler's review. It lets me know if Luna is very Sue-y or not. I am still trying my best to keep her as normal as possible. My writing follows almost the exact game play that I have written down [captures and deaths are the same but how the Pokemon die are a little changed at some places]. I do NOT plan on Luna capturing any Legendaries [unless if by a strange miracle, one of them is a shiny, then go Masterball]. Also, I am trying to use at least one generally underused Pokemon in each region [cough Buzzkill cough].**


End file.
